Transdimensional Watched Child
by ACraftyLilBugger
Summary: Ben Tennyson, the wielder of the Omnitrix with the Master Control accidentally activated, is battling his two major arch-enemies, Vilgax and "Kevin 11", near Niagara Falls where his grandfather transports the two villains into the Null Void. Ben is accidentally taken along with them and ends up in Gensokyo. What he will face will be his greatest and weirdest challenge ever.
1. And Then There Were Youkai

Intro

Hello, and wow, this is a brand new one…

I haven't seen this idea done all that much, and I really like both series, so why not give it a go? So here we are, Ben 10 x Touhou Project – "Transdimensional Watched Child" to keep in-line with ZUN's naming convention for his Windows Touhou games :P

But before we get into the first chapter, a few quick things:

This Ben Tennyson is from the classic series/original show, meaning that he's still 10 years old and has only unlocked the aliens (and MAYBE more later on) from what we've seen in the show (and animated movie, "Secret of the Omnitrix").

They include the original 10 (minus Ghostfreak), Cannonbolt, Wildvine, Upchuck, Ditto, and Way Big. (Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike and Zs'Skayr were mainly used in one-off episodes, minus Zs'Skayr, and won't be used. Way Big is the only exception)

However, this fanfiction takes place DURING the episode "Back with a Vengeance" and for Gensokyo, pre-EOSD, so the "Master Control" (will be explained later for the Touhou readers) is what caused these aliens to become unlocked despite some not being unlocked at that point yet.

And if you come from one side of the fandom and don't know about the other, I'll try my best to explain everything within the story, and if you still don't understand, I've got a glossary at the end 😉

My first fanfic on this site, so let's hope it goes smoothly with you lot 😊

So, enough of that, let's go!

Chapter 1 – "And Then There Were Youkai"

Ben Tennyson, a 10 year old boy with brown hair and a signature white t-shirt with a black stripe down the middle, had stumbled across the "Omnitrix" on his first day of summer vacation, a black and grey wristwatch with white stripes on both sides of it, from outer space of unknown origin (for now), that could allow him to transform into any alien species from the set of 10 that the Omnitrix allowed him.

He, alongside his Grandfather (and recently revealed "Space Police" Plumber), Max Tennyson, as well as Ben's cousin Gwen, travelled across America to defeat evil doers and _at least attempt _to try and enjoy a normal summer vacation when the "villain of the week" was nowhere to be wreaking havoc.

Today was a relatively carefree day at Niagara Falls, with Ben messing with the Omnitrix randomly out of boredom to the point of accidentally unlocking the "Master Control", as he dubbed it. With it, it removed all of the limitations that the Omnitrix had before its unlocking, such as being forced back into his human form after 10 minutes of being an alien to "recharge", as well as transforming him into the wrong alien on a few occasions despite choosing someone else.

It meant unlimited transformation time, being able to switch in-between aliens with just a thought and having access to every single alien in the Omnitrix's database – over a million, though Ben didn't know this one in particular.

It was a really fun day, pulling pranks on his "dweeb" cousin Gwen and abusing his powers such as using his flight alien (Stinkfly) to give rides to tourists and make some cash on the side.

Suddenly, his intimidating and ruthless arch-enemy Vilgax, a squid-like but intimidating and powerful alien that had conquered 10 worlds, had teamed up with Ben's other prominent enemy – Kevin Levin, a human who had mutated and had become a chaotic amalgam of all 10 of Ben's aliens at the time and dubbed himself "Kevin 11", having all of Ben's powers plus his own.

After an encounter with the Tennyson and the Omnitrix's protective feedback blast after he tried to forcibly remove the Omnitrix from him – he gained access to all of Ben's alien's abilities, albeit a tenth as strong as his individual aliens aside from physical strength, which seemed to surpass that of even Ben's strongest alien at the time, Four Arms.

Both Vilgax and Kevin had come to an agreement, after a short brawl with each other in space, to defeat Ben together albeit under different motivations - Vilgax wanted to finally claim the Omnitrix for himself, whilst Kevin just simply wanted revenge on Ben after his accidental mutation.

Vilgax and Kevin had assaulted Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max out of nowhere nearby Niagara Falls, but through unlocking the Master Control, had a much easier time getting Max and Gwen to safety whilst simultaneously battling the once defeated foes through constantly switching aliens during the battle to control the fight in his favour, which was undoubtedly working for him.

Now we have arrived at the centre of a massive bridge over a ton of water below, with Vilgax and Kevin standing alongside each other side by side, and with Ben, Gwen and Max on the other alongside Max's RV and "Motor Home", the Rust Bucket.

"When I obtain the Omnitrix… I shall luxuriate in tearing you apart… TENNYSON." Vilgax screeched out to his former arch enemy in his usual low-pitched and slightly distorted voice.

"Heh, why wait?" Max replies calmly, readying a gun behind his back.

"Come and get me." He replies again to himself stating, finally revealing the gun that he had in his possession from his "plumber days", the Null Void Projector. It was a gun that could shoot a yellow portal that could suck in and transport whoever entered into the Null Void, a hellish alternate dimension where the universe's worst criminals were banished, also operating as a gigantic dimensional prison.

The portal then opened around 20 meters or so behind the evil duo, already proceeding to pull them in.

"I've got it, Grandpa!" Ben shouted in his "Diamondhead" form, a Petrosapien that was extremely durable and could form diamond structures and projectiles, as he ran towards the two out of cockiness over his newfound Master Control.

"BEN! STAY BACK!" Max shouted, but to no avail as Ben kept running towards the two anyway, who weren't making any progress in attempting to outpace the sucking of the portal.

"Nnnnnrgh! What's happening?!" Kevin shouted as he was the first to have his body give up on him as he flew into the portal.

"The Null Void…! NO!" Vilgax also shouted as he got pulled in as well, with Diamondhead stopping closer to the portal to investigate and reflect on what just happened.

However, it was a bad decision, as Vilgax's claws latched onto the sides of his face from the portal and pulled him in with him, forcing the portal to close.

"BEEEEEEN!" Gwen and Max screamed in utter shock and horror.

The Null Void?

Soon enough, a yellow portal opened slightly above the ground and spat Diamondhead stomach-first to said ground, with no Kevin or Vilgax in sight.

Diamondhead then slowly tried getting up after observing his surroundings a bit, becoming extremely confused.

"… Uh, is this what squidface (Vilgax) called 'The Null Void'?" Diamondhead said to himself, shaking his head a bit and rubbing his eyes as he stared into the environment.

"I'm in nothing but some crummy forest!" He announced to himself out loud.

He then quickly shaped his hands into sharp diamond blades, after just remembering that Kevin and Vilgax got sucked in along with him, but…

"Huh? Where did they go?!" He once again said out loud, unable to comprehend why Vilgax and Kevin weren't where he was considering they got sucked into the same portal, before reshaping the blades into his hands again.

The Omnitrix symbol on his chest flashed red without any warning sound this time and within just a short second, transforming him back to normal immediately… Something that was extremely weird to happen.

"Aw… Man…" Ben whispered to himself as he was suddenly unable to stand up and fell to the floor stomach-first, getting knocked out as he lay on the wavy dry grass below him.

The Omnitrix then flashed in inverted colours for a split-second multiple times, like it did when he first unlocked the Master Control, as it beeped away and cycled through all of his aliens yet again.

…

As Ben's eyes started opening, he was greeted with a lot of birds chirping as they flew from tree to tree as well as the sun shining on him through one little area where the trees hadn't fully blocked it.

"Aw man, I'm up! I'm up!" Ben shouted as he fully awakened to still find himself in a peaceful forest, this couldn't be the so-called "Null Void" at all – can't it?

As Ben struggled to his feet, he almost immediately took a look at the Omnitrix on his left wrist, which was fortunately still on, so Vilgax and Kevin didn't find him yet if they were indeed teleported to different positions. It was in "Active Mode", so the hourglass symbol was green and ready to be used, but something wasn't right, as our young Tennyson will soon discover.

Wanting to take a look around, Ben touched the button on the Omnitrix for the core to spring up, with the hourglass transforming into a Rhombus, showing all of his aliens as silhouettes as he turned the dial to find XLR8, his Kineceleran form that was all about speed… Or was "all of his aliens" the right description?

"What the… Why do I only have 3 of my aliens?!" Ben shouted at himself, as he kept turning the dial angrily to only discover that the only 3 of these aliens that he has were Four Arms, Heatblast and Grey Matter… Not good.

"Aw man!" Ben shouted again as he facepalmed himself hard.

He could then hear a large amount of rustling in the trees, though much fiercer than usual… Someone was here… Not good, AGAIN.

"Well, well, well, it's been a while since a human has come down this way, I'm hungry~" A voice said, spooking Ben a bit.

"Who's there?!" Ben announced, having his right hand already on the Omnitrix.

The voice then jumped down, and from Ben's perspective above him and most likely from some tree, revealing itself to be…

"A girl, huuuuuh?" Ben said out loud, surprised at what he was seeing, nothing like he's ever seen in his own world. She appeared human, but her features and appearance made it clear she wasn't an ordinary passer-by.

"A child too, yuuuuum…" She said, licking her lips.

"_This girl is an utter freak! Does this even sound lega-" Ben thought to himself in his mind, cut off with her next chilling words._

"You will make for great food; I've been hungry for some time… Hehehe…" She replied, having the evillest smile Ben has ever seen, even more so than Kevin or any other one of his foes back home.

"Sorry child, but when humans come down this way, Youkai aren't really known to just let them cross without being devoured first~" She stated as she excitedly moved closer, though slowly.

Ben started walking backwards, but wasn't too scared aside from his initial reaction.

"Heh, I'll give you a knuckle sandwich, four of them to be exact!" Ben announced as he tapped the button once more to bring up the core yet again, cycling through his other 2 aliens until he landed on Four Arms.

"Want to play with your little toy before you go? Okay, I'll wait a bit~" She said as she sat down and rested her hands to the both sides of her face, staring with most interest.

Ben then smirked as he raised his hand extremely high and slammed down on the watch, blinding the Youkai as a green light erupted from Ben as he started to have his DNA overwritten and changed.

When the light died down, she looked forward after she stopped covering her eyes because of the light in utter shock.

"Wha-What the?!" The youkai shouted, staring forward in utter disbelief.

Ben then stared at himself in his new alien form, but he didn't have four arms, only two, and they weren't claws either…

"**Heatblast**? What is this, a running gag?!" Heatblast stated in utter annoyance, now being a Pyronite – an alien species that thrives on Pyrokinesis and is made up of red rocks and lava, and was actually the first alien Ben ever transformed into when he first got the watch… And here as well in this new place.

"Not cool, you stupid watch! And I don't just mean that literally!" Heatblast stated as he finally returned his intention to the Youkai, whom went from an evil smirk to an extremely frustrated and angry frown.

"What the… So, you're not a human then?!" The youkai shouted for a response, getting increasingly frustrated with each passing second.

"No, I'm a human who doesn't have any time for ya'." Heatblast replied simply, flaring up his palms as he stretched them towards the ground.

"Grrrr…! WHY YOU LITTLE!" The youkai shouted as she foolishly jumped towards him, but in the absolute worst way possible with Heatblast shooting two flame beams from his hands which propelled him upwards at a fast rate, with the Youkai now gliding towards the tree that was once behind him, banging her head and falling down in the most cartoonish way possible.

"I… hate that kid." The youkai whispered to herself before she became unconscious.

Meanwhile, Heatblast glided above the forest, where he could see the entire area, he was now staring at a massive forest that stretched extremely far, but there were some notable places.

He could see for one that there seemed to be this Shrine-like area in the corner of his eye on his right, though quite distant, and also what appears to be a village that's barely visible up ahead, and even further to his upper left was some sort of dark mansion in the middle of a massive sea?

"Aw, man…" Heatblast grumbled to himself squinting in annoyance as he hovered over the forest.

"Alright, better hope this watch hasn't affected my luck either." Heatblast replied back to himself, choosing the shrine area as the better place to go to, maybe there was someone there? It was much closer than the village, and let's not even get started on said mansion.

He then concentrated his palms behind his backs and propelled himself forward towards the shrine, whilst fighting the resistance of the wind which blowed with a warm breeze towards him, he gave himself time to ponder.

"_Hold on, if Grandpa sent us all into the 'Null Void', wouldn't he try getting me out? But if that didn't happen already, then am I not in it?" He wondered to himself._

"_Gimme a break, now I gotta find my way outta here…"_

The shrine was now fast approaching Heatblast as he continued gliding towards it, but not for much longer.

The Omnitrix symbol on his chest started flashing red alongside beeping the infamous beeping tone… He was about to transform back.

"Aw man! I HATE that sound!" Heatblast shouted to it as a red flash consumed him, followed by a now higher pitched screaming sound following out of it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ben screamed as he was falling right towards the shrine. Luckily, of course, the top of the shrine roof wasn't all too far from where he was gliding since he was descending a bit, but this was still gonna hurt.

He then impacted the shrine roof, spitting out saliva as he landed on top.

Groaning from the impact, he tried pushing himself up only to slip and roll from the roof to the ground, which hurt like hell.

He then finally got up behind the shrine and stared maliciously at the Omnitrix, which was now timed out as indicated by the red hourglass.

"We're gonna have a serious talk when we get back, you've gotta be kidding me on that one! I've never turned back that quickly before!" Ben screamed at it when he started looking behind him at the big shrine.

"Woah… What is this place?" He asked himself before walking around it, seeing up ahead what appeared to be stairs that seemed to go down, quite a way down too.

"No, seriously, someone has gotta tell me what's going on here." Ben asked himself, sort of expecting an answer.

"Then allow me to make my entrance." A British voice said, completely unfamiliar to Ben.

He then appeared from a blue portal, making his appearance with a white lab coat, grey eyes and black hair.

"Waaaaaaaaah!" Ben shouted as he jumped back and tried pressing the button on his Omnitrix, though to no avail as it was timed out and responding with a beeping noise that descended in tone.

"Please, do not worry Benjamin, I am just simply here to speak to you." He said calmly, giving a small smile.

"Who are you?! Why do you know my name?!" He asked frantically, trying to find a way to get out of the situation, whilst tapping extremely hard on the Omnitrix's faceplate multiple times.

"I am Professor Paradox, and we have met several times before, Benjamin." He replied, still retaining his smile.

Ben then slowly lowered his Omnitrix arm and stared at him all confused, whilst still squinting in aggression as he crossed his arms.

"Met you? I've never seen you in my whole life! I bet you might be one of Grandpa's friends…" He replied, trying to think.

"Haha, I am as well… But I was more or less referring to the you that I would first meet 5 years from now." Paradox stated, which made Ben's eyes widen.

"The me from 5 years now?" Ben asked, confused.

Ben just couldn't take this seriously.

"So, what are you then, some sort of time traveller?" He asked.

"Still clever, even before you have matured…" Paradox replied back.

"HEEEY!" Ben announced as he took offense to that.

Both of them then heard loud footsteps echoing off of the bottom of the distant stairs, and was somehow really audible.

"Please listen to what I have to say next, I do not have much time, but the reason why you are not in the Null Void is simply due to a higher force." - P

"Wait, I'm not? And a higher force?" – B

"Why, yes… Whilst I fear she may even be watching us at this moment, I must stress how important it is that you find her, and develop allies in this journey that you now find yourself in. You were not ever supposed to come here, and this has now marked the beginning of a new timeline that has split off from your main one." - P

"Woah, wait… Timelines? Main one? Her? You're not explaining a whole lot." – B

The footsteps were getting a lot louder as this person was ascending up the stairs.

"Because these are details you will discover for yourself, but do not worry Benjamin, this will not be the final time we meet." – P

"So, wait, if you can time travel, did the new Sumo Slammers game do well? Is it worth it? Do we have jetpacks? Do you know what happened to the Master Control?" Ben asked as he pointed towards his Omnitrix.

"Haha, all in due time, Benjamin. As for your 'Master Control', I am afraid it's gone, for now anyway." – P

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" - B

"Your Omnitrix was reset when you were thrown into this new dimension, the Omnitrix was not able to establish a good enough connection to the Codon Stream, and therefore had to reset in order to reobtain a good signal." – P

"The Codon—Augh, whatever. But can't you take me back with you?" – B

The footsteps were getting extremely loud now, whoever it was, was nearly up top.

"I am out of time, but just know that the one who sent you here is keeping you and the others here for some purpose… I cannot get you out, but I promise I will explain a bit more to you when the time is right." – P

"Farewell for now, Ben Tennyson, good luck!" Paradox stated as he vanished through the same blue light.

"Aw man! And 'others'…?" Ben whispered to himself as he quickly went out of sight from the front of the shrine by going back behind it.

Ben could then hear talking in the distance, as the person who was ascending up the stairs was finally visible as Ben peeked around the corner… In fact, it wasn't just one person, it was two of them!

One of them appeared to be some sort of Shrine Maiden as evident by her outfit, with a big red bow behind her brown hair, whilst the other had a huge witch hat and get-up and had blonde hair with this big grin.

"So Reimu, I bet you're dying for some excitement around here, eh da ze~?" The blonde girl asked, still retaining her grin.

The shrine maiden sighed heavily as she shut her eyelids and simply replied back "I'm dying financially already; I don't need myself to go along with that..."

Ben then continued watching the girls getting closer to the shrine, wondering on what to do.

"Honestly, I'd rather these incidents just cease already, it's too much effort." The shrine maiden girl now identified as Reimu said.

"Aw c'mon, da ze! You need a bit of excitement in your life!" The blonde girl announced, with Reimu just dismissing it with another sigh.

"If said excitement was easy and got me some money, Marisa, I guess I'd be fine with it." Reimu replied to the also identified Marisa.

Reimu then walked up to the front of the shrine, opening a small box that Ben only just briefly saw for a few seconds when he was gliding down as Heatblast earlier… Or at least that's what it sounded like to him, as he couldn't really see them anymore and could only hear what they were doing and saying.

"Yeah, still nothing." Reimu said to herself as she sighed once more.

Reimu then sat down on the floor as Marisa sat next to her.

"Also, by the way da ze, did you smell something off on the way here? Kinda smelt like smoke." Marisa asked, with Ben facepalming himself as he knew that was all from him as Heatblast.

"I don't know, maybe, but it's probably nothing." Reimu replied as she looked ahead with the beautiful scenery and sunny sky.

Ben's Omnitrix hourglass then turned green as it made a large sound indicating that it was ready to go and had finally recharged.

"_Aw, maaaaaan!" Ben said to himself in his head._

"What was that, ze?" Marisa asked with a concerned tone, with Reimu and Marisa standing up.

"Sounded like it came behind the shrine. You think it's someone coming to make an offering?" Marisa asked, whilst Reimu just shrugged.

"I don't know." She simply replied, walking with Marisa to the side of the shrine.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! What am I gonna do?!" Ben asked himself in his head once more, trying to think of a way out.

"Hey, anyone there?" Marisa asked out loud.

Ben then pressed the button on the Omnitrix, and for once, he really wanted Grey Matter.

He then cycled through Heatblast and Four Arms until he finally landed at the Grey Matter silhouette, with Ben just about to slam down on his watch.

"What are you doing, da ze?" Marisa asked as she and Reimu stared at him with a confused look on their face, whilst Ben looked at them in utter horror… Caught.

*Chapter End*

Pheeewie, long one. I hope this was a good introduction into the cross weaving of Ben and Gensokyo, and I also hope you lot enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, even critical ones to help me improve the story, and you can also feel free to ask me questions in them!

Here's a glossary for those from either the Ben 10 side or the Touhou side and haven't got much of a clue as to what specific terms or characters are yet. Even if I did explain it before, I'll put them here again as a reminder:

Ben 10

**Ben Tennyson – **The main protagonist of the entire series, and was once an ordinary 10 year old boy. He was unpopular with his classmates and got bullied before going on Summer Vacation with his Grandfather and cousin, he stumbled across the Omnitrix on that first day of vacation and used it to save the world countless times alongside his already mentioned Grandfather Max and cousin Gwen.

**Vilgax **– An evil and intimidating alien warlord that looks similar to a squid, and has conquered 10 worlds in his lifetime. He devoted his life into obtaining the Omnitrix, to use on his blank DNA army and synchronise them with the watch, creating an entire army of Omnitrix wearers to dominate the universe.

**Kevin Levin (Kevin 11) **– An 11-year-old kid that met Ben in New York, and was capable since birth of absorbing energy with his palms, and even became friends with him temporarily. After a disagreement with Ben on morals, he had tried absorbing Ben's aliens and using their powers to defeat him, which ended in failure as he tried forcefully removing the Omnitrix, which responded by pushing him away with a large feedback blast to protect Ben. Following this, the DNA he absorbed from that blast later went out of control in him, and caused him to mutate into an amalgam of all 10 of Ben's aliens. This, coupled with still being able to absorb energy, made him "Kevin 11".

**The Omnitrix **– The alien wristwatch that the whole franchise is based around, with it, the user can transform into the absolute prime form (the healthiest, strongest and best versions) of many different alien species that is known of in the Codon Stream, and can even add more alien DNA that wasn't present in it by "scanning" them if they touch the watch. It was created by the smartest alien in 3 (arguably 5) galaxies.

**The Codon Stream **– The Omnitrix is like a wireless receiver, when the user selects Alien DNA to transform into, the Codon Stream on the Planet Primus sends it over to the Omnitrix. Without the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix is useless…

**The Null Void **– An alternate dimension outside the normal flow of time where the worst criminals in the universe are banished, and was used by the Plumbers to seal these very dangerous aliens away. It also houses a huge prison for these inmates, though if they escape those institutions, they cannot escape the vastness of the void. Its landscape is always changing, so it's actually impossible to know where you're going.

**Plumbers – **Essentially the "Space Police" of Ben 10, they operate throughout the galaxies under their jurisdiction, finding offenders and preventing crime. Most of the very dangerous offenders are sent to the Null Void through a Null Void Projector, a gun that can shoot open a portal into it.

Touhou

**Gensokyo **– The land where the entire Touhou Project series takes place. "Its culture vaguely resembles that of feudal Japan, with a lot of folktale elements added on."

**Reimu Hakurei – **"The main protagonist along with the deuteragonist, Marisa Kirisame. As the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, she manages the Hakurei Border of Gensokyo and exterminates troublesome youkai."

**Marisa Kirisame – **"An ordinary human magician who specializes in light and heat magic and currently resides in the Forest of Magic. Her motto is: "It ain't magic if it ain't flashy. Danmaku's (Bullet Curtain/Curtain Fire) all about firepower," and she has a compulsive mania for collecting things."

**The Hakurei Shrine – **"A small, run-down Shinto shrine located on the Great Hakurei Barrier on the east side of Gensokyo. It's a key location and the home of Reimu Hakurei, and has become a popular hangout for all sorts of youkai who Reimu and company defeat in the course of the Touhou games. However, because of this, very few (normal) humans come to the shrine, and even fewer (if any at all) leave donations."

Information taken from the Touhou Wiki.

Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you all soon!


	2. New Allies, New Enemies?

Heeeeeeeeeelloooooooooo yet again!

Yes, I'm back for Round 2, and this time, I'm going to try and make it better than the first :)

Review responding time! (From the most recent to the oldest)

**GXY-2013 **(2nd comment): Unfortunately, I'm not really a big fan of the reboot, and whilst the Omni-Enhancements are decent, I still find the concept of the "Ultimate Aliens" to be more interesting in that regard. Plus, Reboot Ben is just nowhere near as entertaining to me for me to write for than Classic Series Ben is.

**ChimaTigon: **Nothing else just yet, if I get this story done, I might move onto creating a story for another idea. Will it be about Touhou? Dunno, we'll see…

**dperson3569 **&** vgranblin**: Well, looks like you got your wish now, didn't you? ;)

**GXY-2013 **(1st comment): Unfortunately, I'm not actually the first, that title belongs to Psykeroro haha

(Though, his story is rated M, so it wouldn't actually show up unless you changed the filter.)

As for Teen Ben, fair enough, I'm personally more of a fan of the classic series Ben since he's more entertaining to me and creative with his transformations and fights… But I'll see if I can consider something for Teen Ben ;)

**several authors**: Got it, I'll def be toning them down da ze~! _(Feel free to shoot me for that one)_

But other than that, sorry that it got in the way of enjoying it :/

**Kamencolin**: Glad I did, hope I can manage to keep it that way!

**Guest, bowham123 and vgranblin**: 😉

Alright, that should be it for now, let's get into what you're actually here for :)

Chapter 2 – "New Allies… New Enemies?"

Well, this is awkward.

After all that effort of staying cooped up behind the shrine, Ben Tennyson was still caught by the Shrine Maiden and the "Ordinary Human Magician" … What do we have to thank for allowing this to happen, exactly?

_["Arrrrgh… Don't you ever get tired of making my life hard sometimes?!"] _Ben screamed in his head as this situation continued to unfold in front of him.

Ben was staring at the two in the face as his Omnitrix was whirring and illuminating a green light, as Grey Matter's silhouette remained on the rhombus, with the two giving him very weird looks.

"What were you doing behind the shrine, kid?" Reimu asked, still retaining the puzzled look.

"Yeah, and what's up with your clothes? You don't look like you're from the Human Village…" Marisa responded straight after, still maintaining said dirty look.

Ben then gave a huge (but awkward) smile as he immediately thrusted his left arm behind his back (for obvious reasons), and started backing away slowly, with the two now raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uhh… I was looking for…" Ben stated slowly as he waffled and scratched his head whilst looking in random directions.

_["Oh man… What do I do?!"] _Ben asked as he franticly tried to search for an answer.

But by the time he turned around as he was walking backwards, he bumped into something… Or yet, someone.

"Ooooh, what's that you got on there?" Marisa asked as she pointed to the Omnitrix, now hovering off of the ground with her broom right in front of him.

"_H-How did she?" _Ben asked as he tried to process what was going on.

Marisa then got off of her broom and walked right next to Ben, who was staring at her in utter disbelief to the point that he didn't even notice that she was continuing to examine the watch.

She started looking all over the watch from every angle, as she continued to observe it whilst it still made the whirring noise and was lit up, having the side of her palm raise to her chin in thought.

Reimu gave her a blank stare in the background with a look that said on her face ("Are you for real?")

"Hey kid, where did ya' get that from?" Marisa asked, grinning.

Ben then snapped back into reality as his head snapped towards Marisa.

"Oh… This?" Ben asked nervously as he slowly raised his Omnitrix higher. "It's… just a watch! Hehe…"

"A watch, huh?" Marisa asked in slight confusion as she brought her face closer to the Omnitrix, with Ben confused as to what exactly she was so interested in… Unaware that those two girls haven't really seen a typical wristwatch before.

"Say, what's that thing supposed to mean?" Marisa asked, with Ben confused as to what she was referring to at first, before realising she was talking about Grey Matter's silhouette.

She didn't seem like a bad guy, if she was then she'd be the lamest looking villain ever (according to Ben), though her interest in the Omnitrix was a bit suspicious.

"Uhh…" Ben said out loud in thought before getting cut off.

"This centre thing looks a bit too far out if you ask me…" She asked again as she put her finger on the extended Omnitrix core, sending warning signals all over Ben's body, _**but even then…**_

"Hehe… If you let me **borrow **(steal)** it**, I think I can fix i—" She stated with a massive grin as she pushed down the Omnitrix's core, getting cut off.

_**It was too late.**_

Reimu, who had now just snapped out of her blank stare towards Marisa's interactions with the boy, as well as Marisa herself, were now blinded by a sudden green light for about 2 seconds… And then…

"Huuuuh? He's gone da ze~?!" Marisa shouted whilst looking around her frantically, with the fact that the super cool looking "watch" had now slipped from her grasp, which frustrated her.

Reimu had a different reaction than usual, she was actually quite amused.

"That's… pretty new…" Reimu said to herself in mild surprise, having her eyes slightly widened in interest.

Marisa then turned towards Reimu as she was now panting heavily from running around the shrine multiple times extremely quickly, with her witch hat nearly falling off her head.

"D-Did you see him?!" Marisa asked, still panting.

Reimu then shrugged as she lightly turned her head around her, trying to quickly scout for the boy without putting in too much effort.

"No, sorry." Reimu asked as she turned her head deliberately from Marisa's sight so she could grin and chuckle before covering it up with a fake cough. It was actually kind of funny how one of Marisa's targeted items could just disappear from her hands like that.

"H-Hey! I kinda wanted that 'watch'-thingy!" Marisa announced, gaining a high-pitched gasp from… Underneath her?

Both Reimu and Marisa looked down to see… _something. _It had grey skin, frog like eyes, a similar style of outfit as to what the boy was wearing, had a similar logo to what the boy's watch had on his back, and most important of all, he was small. REALLY SMALL.

"Awww, ain't that cute?" Marisa said to herself, as she tried to scoop up Grey Matter with her hands, followed by a small high-pitched scream that got cut off as she cupped her hands around him.

"Reimu, take a look at this!" Marisa announced as she signalled Reimu over with her head.

Reimu didn't even hesitate or even sigh, she went over to her still retaining the interest she had previously.

"Did… he just turn into some sort of small youkai?" Reimu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! This means that 'watch' is super cool! I gotta borrow (steal) it and find out how it works!" Marisa replied, having a really big smile on her face.

Grey Matter was staring at the two, whose faces were completely massive compared to him.

He then facepalmed himself hard.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with this whole identity thing…" Grey Matter said to himself out loud unintentionally, which got a confused Reimu and Marisa to take more interest in what he was saying.

"What exactly do you mean?" Reimu asked plainly.

Grey Matter stared at her as he was lost in thought, trying to think of the smartest move.

_[My goal in here is to get back to Gwen and Grandpa… But apparently from the 'Paradox' guy, that's not gonna happen because someone is keeping me here…]_

_[They don't really seem like they'll be a problem if I tell them the truth… If they wanted to do something to me, they would've. Maybe I can get them to trust and help me.]_

_[Is this what the "Paradox" guy meant by "developing allies"? Maybe they can give me some knowledge on this place?]_

He then sighed hard, getting mentally prepared to tell them.

"You see, despite what I was saying and me trying to hide it from you guys earlier, I need your help." Grey Matter plainly stated.

"Eeeeeeh? You were trying to hide that watch from us? Why?" Marisa asked in disbelief… _though for a good reason…_

"Yeah, but seeing you fly in front of me and not taking the chance to try and do something to me has convinced me that maybe you're not a bad guy after all."

Marisa didn't have a response to that, instead her face was screaming ("You WHAAAAAT?! ME?!"), with Reimu giggling to the side again, with Marisa being the only one unable to notice it.

"That still doesn't explain why you were hiding it from us." Reimu stated in place of Marisa, with the former now snapping out of it.

Grey Matter then sighed once more.

"Seeming like you're not surprised of her either, I'm going to assume you also have powers of your own. I try to keep mine a secret from ordinary people." He responded.

Marisa had now _mostly_ snapped out of it herself, with her expressions now becoming serious.

"There AREN'T that many ordinary people around this area. The only area closest to that description would be the Human Village, and either way they're kinda aware of Youkai too - so trying to hide your transforming 'watch' thingy is kinda pointless." Marisa spoke up, still only having _slightly _returned to her neutral expression.

"That's the thing though, I'm NOT from here." He finally stated, getting every last bit of attention he needed from the two.

"So… you're from the Outside World?" Reimu asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow yet again.

"…What's the difference?" Grey Matter asked as he scratched his head.

Reimu then squinted towards Marisa, who grinned back at her as she held her hands behind her head.

"Sorry Reimers, but this one is all yours." She replied in a snarky tone.

Reimu then sighed and turned her eyes towards Grey Matter, who had previously jumped down to the ground.

"Let's sit down in front of the shrine, and I guess I'll have to tell you everything…" Reimu stated as the three did just that.

The two then introduce themselves and give their names to Ben, not knowing that he had already caught wind of them when he was hiding behind the shrine.

After thinking for a few brief seconds, Ben decided to be the first to speak.

"So, I guess I'll start with the obvious - where am I?" He asked, looking up towards Reimu.

"You're in Gensokyo, kid." Marisa interrupted as she stretched her body simultaneously.

"Gensokyo? I've never heard of that place before…" Grey Matter replied back as he scratched his head trying to remember of such a name.

"That's because outsiders like you aren't meant to. Gensokyo is a sealed off chunk of land where Youkai have been residing in for a long time, and it's pretty much impossible to pass through the Great Hakurei Barrier intentionally – unless you get lost and find your way here somehow." Reimu explained, whilst staring out towards the environment in front of her with Grey Matter and Marisa following up on this by doing the same.

"But… What happens to those that do find their way in here then?" Grey Matter asked, somehow getting the feeling that the answer to that question was not going to be to his liking, at all.

"Either one of two things: You either find and get to the Human Village or this place, the Hakurei Shrine unscathed, or you get eaten by any of the Youkai that just happens to be around and wants to fill their appetite with ya'." Marisa responded, still grinning to intentionally alarm the boy, which worked.

"So that's why that one Youkai when I got here wanted to… Eeeeeyuuugh…" He stated slowly in disgust, almost like he was going to hurl.

"Yeah. Great, isn't it?" Marisa joked.

Right as Grey Matter was thinking of what to say next, Reimu and Marisa got startled by the immediate beeping tone behind his back – it was the Omnitrix symbol flashing red, signalling a timeout.

The same blinding light, though now red, brightened around the environment once more as it faded back into the 10-year-old boy.

Marisa then uncovered her eyes from her arms to look back at the watch, now noticing that it had the same symbol when transformed and the watch's button, symbol and dial colour was now a solid red.

"Huh, that's interesting, so you can't control when you change back? It didn't seem like you made yourself turn back just now..." Marisa asked after refocusing her viewpoint back upwards to Ben's face.

"Not normally… You see, before I came here, I unlocked something called the 'Master Control' by accident, it let me stay as an alien for as long as I want and change from one to the other without having to go back to, well—me." Ben explained holding his arm up so that both could see the Omnitrix.

"Wait… Aliens? Not youkai?" Reimu asked herself out loud.

"Aliens, huh? I think I might've read something like those in a book somewhere… I thought that little guy you turned to was some sort of new youkai." Marisa stated also to herself.

Right before Ben was about to respond he was cut off by the inevitable question.

"Wait, **Aliens**? As in, more than one?" Marisa asked with a very curious tone.

"Yeah. The Omnitrix lets me turn into 10 different aliens, though I've unlocked a few more since finding this thing and I'm now missing a lot of them… Plus I now only have 3 for some reason." Ben responded, gaining another confused look from the two girls.

"Hold on, a lot of what you're saying isn't making any sense." Reimu stated, with Ben continuing to look in her direction, though unfazed since he knew she was going to continue her statement.

"I can probably get behind your so called 'watch', or the 'Omnitrix', turning you into these 'aliens' but how did you lose that master-whatever and only just have 3 of these 'aliens' now?" Reimu asked, trying to make sense of all this like her ordinary magician friend.

"… I don't know. That's why I need your help to find out what's going on. I just want to get back home to my Grandpa and, as much as I don't wanna admit it, cousin..." Ben stated, with a noticeable sad tone at the end of the sentence.

Reimu and Marisa then looked up at the same time towards each other as Ben had his facing towards the ground in slight sadness. Then Marisa nodded at her.

"Tell ya' what da ze~, we'll help ya' out… How about running everything by us one more time? From the very beginning?" Marisa asked, with Ben looking up at her and giving a weak smile.

"Okay…" Ben said in a low tone as he prepared to tell the two his story of how he found the Omnitrix on that fateful day, the villains he encountered, and most importantly – how he even got into Gensokyo in the first place through his grandfather's Null Void Projector.

After concluding the story, he then looked down at the rock slab below him, wondering if he'd ever be able to get back.

Reimu and Marisa then looked at each other, they didn't really know what to say or ask next.

"Out of all the things I wanted to do today… The last thing I expected would be to have some 10-year-old superhero from some other world come here to tell me the most interesting story I've heard yet. Nice?" Marisa stated, being the one to break the silence.

Ben then looked up to her with a bit of hope in his eyes.

"Wait, so you actually believe me?" Ben asked Marisa as he turned to the fascinated shrine maiden.

"I do as well, the last part of your story about ending up here through a 'portal' would make some sense as to why you'd end up here instead… And I never told you this originally, but I already figured you weren't from here anyway just from your aura." Reimu responded, with Marisa being the next one to give her response.

"Yeah, one of the jobs that Reimers over here has is actually sending those who do find their way to the shrine or come here from the Human Village back into the Outside World – and trust me, you don't really look nor does your aura feel like those that stumble into here." Marisa stated as she giggled after the last world.

"I guess not…" Ben replied, as he chuckled a bit alongside her as he scratched his head.

As the three stared out into the sunny sky and felt the breeze wrapping itself around the shrine and themselves, Reimu decided to speak up next.

"Since you don't really have anywhere to go, and there isn't really a place for you in our outside world, would you like to stay here in the shrine until we can find a way to get you home? You don't even have to pay anything…" Reimu stated, as she grumbled a bit at the last sentence whilst rolling her eyes – Ben didn't notice this, but Marisa knew she was doing it without even having to look in her direction.

"R-Really?! Awesome!" Ben asked, smiling.

"Yes. The only thing I might ask from you is to help me out with sweeping the shrine from time to time." Reimu replied, beaming a big smile towards Ben at the last sentence, with Marisa almost not able to contain her laughter in the background.

"Uhh… Yeah!" Ben replied, giving a fake smile and a thumbs up hesitantly after hearing that.

With that now sorted, Ben actually wanted to take the time that he has to actually explore this "Gensokyo" for a bit. He thought that this was also a good chance to not only get to know the area better, but see if there were any sort of clues that could allow him to get home.

"Well," Ben stated shortly after the conversation as he stood up, "I guess I'm gonna take a look around."

The two girls didn't oppose, instead looking at Ben's direction as he walked down the massive steps until he was out of view.

"You think he's gonna be fine?" Marisa asked Reimu with a bit of a concerned tone, with the latter sighing once more.

"After hearing all of that, for sure." Reimu replied, going into the shrine.

With Ben now walking by himself in the woods, he started wondering just where he was going to go and explore for the time-being, just as an attempt to let all of the tension from the situation wear off a bit.

Luck seemed to be on his side, however, as he noticed after walking a bit that he turned to see the same massive sea that he only observed briefly as Heatblast, and with doing that, laid eyes on the massive mansion that could only barely be seen in the distance.

Feeling curious and adventurous, Ben walked near to the very start of the sea, and wondered how he was going to get across. And with a massive grin, hit the button on the Omnitrix and cycled to Heatblast once more to check the place out, with the signature green light overwhelming his body upon smashing the watch's dial.

When it faded away, he stared at his fists.

_Or rather… All four of them._

"Aw man! Now you want to give me Four Arms?" He said to himself, facepalming himself literally four times as hard.

"So how am I going to get across there now? I swear, stupid watch…" he muttered, furiously tapping the Omnitrix symbol on the side of his left shoulder.

"Woooooooooooooah! DID YOU SEE THAT DAI?!" A voice muttered out from behind Ben, prompting him to look behind him though to catch no-one.

"C-Cirno…! Keep your voice down, what if he comes over here?" Another voice muttered out in a loud whisper, in clear distress.

"Who cares? I'm the strongest anyway, if he wants to come over here, let him!" The girl known as 'Cirno' replied, still nowhere to be found by Four Arms, whom followed up on that statement with a snicker.

"Hah, strongest? You? How about you show yourself so I can show you what real butt-kicking looks like!" He announced, looking frantically for her.

"Up here, frogs for brains!" She shouted back, with her opponent now fully establishing eye contact with her, alongside her friend "Dai" whom was floating next to her and had a terrified look on her face, even going as far as to fly behind the massive tree that they were hovering over.

Four Arms stared at Cirno for a good few seconds, before being unable to help himself and laugh extremely hard, causing Cirno to stare at him in absolute confusion and shock.

"Hah! YOU? YOU'RE supposed to be the strongest?" Four Arms said in an unstable tone as he continued to laugh.

"Nnnnnnrgh… Why you…! LET'S FIGHT YOU FOUR-ARMED TOAD!" Cirno shouted back as she readied her palm up in the air to build up a charged icicle.

"Cirno! Don't!" Daiyousei stated as she peeked from behind the tree, attempting to stop her friend, though to, predictably, no avail.

Cirno then thrusted her palm towards the ground in Ben's direction, causing Four Arms to immediately stop laughing and instead roll out of the way of the icicle, which was now absolutely embedded into the grass beneath where he once stood.

"Heh, nice try. Don't tell me that's all you got, ice freak." Four Arms stated whilst smirking at Cirno after she failed to connect with that icicle.

"You think that's all?" She stated, trying to ignore the little remark as hard as she could. "Heh, this is just the warm-up!" She announced, giving him a smirk of her own.

"_Funny for you to say…"_ Four Arms said under his breath, nearly chuckling out loud again.

"Oh, I mean it! Begging for mercy is impossible now, so feel free to shiver before my absolute STRONGEST power!" She announced, before spinning wildly and thrusting her entire body outwards with her arms up in the air.

"**Icicle… Fall!**" Cirno shouted, with **a lot **of icicles now forming around her, with the actual amount being almost countless from Four Arms' point of view.

The icicles continued to form, surrounding Four Arms from his left and right from a distance.

"Heh, this is why they call me the strongest!" Cirno screamed, thrusting her arms towards the ground once more, with all the icicles following at a fast speed towards Four Arms.

_[I so wish I was Heatblast right now…]_

Author's Notes:

And so, this marks the end of Chapter 2.

Sorry for the wait, it's taken me this long to put it out since I was writing this chapter on and off for a while, unsure of what to write when coming back to it… But hey, your boy managed to get it done.

So now we've got Reimu and Marisa on Ben's side, and an encounter with "the strongest" now underway for Ben as the Scarlet Devil Mansion looms in the distance… Cool! (Not an intentional pun, I swear)

Either way, as usual, I'd appreciate feedback from you guys. I'm glad that you all have been able to follow through with the last one, and I'm going to make sure I keep going with this story.

Until next time!


	3. Only Just Beginning

Oh? Another chapter? Yes, it is!

Again, sorry for not uploading this sooner – but even though my mock exams are now done, I'm going to be facing the real deal in two months, and then after that will be when I can fully focus on this.

Now that we've all caught up, how about we catch up to Ben and co.?

Review Responses: Latest to Oldest

**AnimeGoji91: **10-year-old Ben – "Harem? GROSS!" | But seriously, who knows how far Ben will get to know them 😊

**PaxCruento: **Thanks!I also hope I live up to your expectations too :P

**vgranblin: **Me alegra que hasta ahora te guste, y como tal - aquí está el siguiente capítulo para ti :D

**Fluxuous: **Indeed 😉

**Yoshiki-909**: Any species that isn't the one belonging to the wearer of the Omnitrix (in this case a Human), would count as an alien. So yes, Ben can definitely scan Reisen and transform into… well- something haha, the possibilities are really endless!

**dperson3569: **Well, we'll see about that, won't we? 😊

**ChimaTigon:** It depends on how I feel primarily. Sorry for being vague, but I really can't answer that question without fear of me turning back on it in the future :P

Alright, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for!

Chapter 3 – "Only Just Beginning"

_[I so wish I was Heatblast right now…] _– Was our hero's last thought before he stared at the glistening rain of icicles that were now fast approaching him.

"Is what I would be thinking…" Four Arms calmly states to himself as he continuously rolls out of the way, with all of the icicles wedging themselves into the ground as he picks himself up and recovers.

"If you weren't such an IDIOT." Four Arms bellowed out to his opponent, laughing out loud once more, making Cirno's fist tremble with absolute rage. How DARE he attempts to humiliate the strongest!

"Want some advice, freak? Try spreading em' out next time instead of just focusing them on me. I mean, how tragic do ya' plan on making this fight?"

She then grits her teeth together as her left eyebrow twitched furiously, beaming an extremely angry smile towards the lucky and cocky weakling that she deemed him as.

"Spread it out, huh?" She replied with a clearly upset tone.

"Hah, I'll play your game! And I'll win it! Wanna know why I think that?!"

"Because you're delusional?", with Four Arms following the reply up with a snicker.

"BECAUSE EYE'M THE STRONGEST IN GENSOKYO!" She announced loudly before following it up with a cocky laugh, with Dai even having to cover her ears as she starts shaking uncontrollably in fear for her friend. She had known Cirno for a long time, but she had never seen her this determined to win. Granted, Cirno never really got the chance to battle many people in the first place, since nobody really took her seriously.

"I HOPE YOU'RE READY, BECAUSE THIS IS THE TRUE **ICICLE FALL**!" Cirno screamed, summoning familiar icicles, though only this time, she… actually took Ben's advice and spaced them out to cover more ground.

She then thrusts her hand towards the slightly impressed Omnitrix wearer, with him having to actually put up a lot more effort to dodge the extremely fast projectiles – up, down and all around, there was never a moment for rest.

_[Wow, she's actually getting kinda serious…] _

Ben then notices something as he watched Cirno's icicles come raining down upon him as he continued to dodge and maintain all the momentum he has.

_[Wait a second… There's actually a pattern!]_

Unknown to himself until 6 years later, Ben had always had an extremely impressive memory when he wanted to use it, and it had just resurfaced at the right time as it allowed him to make a fast analysis on Cirno's projectile movement.

_[Okay, so whilst I know where her icicles will hit…]_

Ben had then noticed something… Something that really shouldn't be there.

_[Oh man.] _He then laughs again inside his own head as he snaps right back to reality.

Four Arms then jumps right in front of Cirno's attack.

"W-What the?! Is he ⑨*? Why is he standing IN FRONT of my attack?!"

*If the site doesn't load this or you come from the Ben 10 fandom only, [⑨] essentially means "moron" in the Touhou fandom, and was actually used and first appeared in an official Touhou manual which pointed to, you guessed it, Cirno herself.

Four Arms then just fakes a yawn, which both greatly irritates and confuses Cirno.

"I actually can't believe it; you're firing everywhere but IN FRONT OF YOURSELF?" Four Arms asked with a mocking tone as Cirno continued her shooting.

"Sh-Shut up! One of the icicles will get you!"

"Yeeeeeeah, I've won this one."

Four Arms then leaps off of the grassy plains that held him there and gained enough height to grab Cirno's leg – which coincidentally stopped her attack.

"H-HEEEYY!"

Gravity then played his part with permitting the two to now fall at an incredibly high speed, but Four Arms was prepared for it by continuing to hold onto Cirno's leg.

As soon as he landed, he then threw Cirno against a giant rock, with the two now on a beach-like environment.

Cirno then slowly got back up on her feet and rubbed her head hard as she whimpered.

"OOOOOOWWWW! What are you doing?! That's not a **spell card**! You're a cheater!"

"Spell-What'sit now? And how did I cheat? I beat you fair and square."

"You didn't use a spell card, that's why you're cheating!"

As the two bickered away, the idle icicles that Cirno were no longer controlling started descending to the ground without either of the two's knowledge.

When Four Arms noticed it was coming, Cirno screamed in fear as she stared upwards with her eyes almost popping out in a cartoony way, with him picking her up and dodging all of the last few icicles.

Unfortunately, one of them managed to slip past his defences and was able to strike him down, with Four Arms falling to the ground in pain with Cirno attempting to grab onto him and did manage to do so _somewhat_, but her grip betrayed her and she ultimately flew head-first… to the very same rock.

As the two recovered once more, Cirno's eyes were full of flames.

"ARRRRRRRGH! EYE'VE HAD IT WITH YOU NOW!"

Right as Cirno was prepared to fly into him, just to simply flail some more, Four Arms' Omnitrix symbol flashed yellow as it transformed him back to normal immediately, with the watch itself remaining yellow and the dial spinning slowly anti-clockwise.

It grabbed the attention of Ben, who was starting to freak out.

"H-Hey! What's going on with this thing? Why is it yellow?!"

"_Hehehehe…" _Cirno chuckled as she slowly flied towards him with an evil smile.

Ben then tapped hard on the watch, with it making single beeping noises in reply as it continued to glow yellow.

"Any…" Cirno asked as she started to form a giant icicle.

Ben was staring at it hard, with his pupils shrinking massively in fear.

"Final…"

The Omnitrix had completed whatever it was doing and had glowed green again, confirming it was ready for use.

"WORDS?" She bellowed as she lifted her arm up to support the now completed giant icicle.

"Yeah…"

"IT'S HERO TIME!" Ben announced as he immediately pressed the button and just slammed down the dial – he thought to himself that he wouldn't have had time to have the leisure of selecting Heatblast, so he just hoped that the watch would give him the Pyronite.

As the blinding green light faded, Ben now looked at himself… He was small, but then again – _not that small._

"Aw man?! Grey Matt—"

He looked at himself from the torso down once more.

"Wait, this isn't Grey Matter! This looks like the idiot's clothes! WAIT, AM I HER NOW?!" Ben shouted with a much higher pitched voice as Cirno maintained her angriness, but was also quite impressed with what just happened.

She was now staring at another earth fairy like herself and even had her own clothes and overall appearance, but the default colour scheme, alongside Ben's hair and eyes were now green, with the white and black stripe combo of Ben's signature T-Shirt appearing to be mixed into the design of the dress.

If you presented them side-by-side, one would come to the conclusion that they were almost identical, though Ben seemingly didn't have any wings on him and there was the small Omnitrix symbol at the centre of the torso, much like Heatblast's.

"Hah, eye'm actually kinda liking that you had to become me to try and beat me… Oh well, eye am the STRONGEST after all."

"I'm not an idiot though…"

And with that comment, Cirno just didn't reply verbally, though she definitely did physically.

She then thrusted the giant icicle towards him, with Ben not knowing what to do he tried to summon an icicle like she did, but instead actually shot fire at it and melted it, with his eyes and hair becoming a slight fade between green and red as well as growing wings similar in style to Cirno, but now in a fiery form.

"H-HOW?!"

Cirno had no more patience, she wanted this fight ended and ended now.

She then flew back several meters and performed her familiar move, or "spell card" as now identified as, and performed her signature **Icicle Fall** once more.

Automatically, or what appeared to be instinct, Ben did the same, with the green and red fade becoming a green and blue one with icicle wings, with Ben now suddenly also doing the Icicle Fall in response.

Both of their icicles were shooting back and forth into one another, as both of their bodies were parallel to each other in the distance.

"Heh, y'know what, your powers ain't that bad."

"But I know just the masterful strategy to end this."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Cirno shouted as she couldn't believe what he was saying.

Suddenly, Ben was now forming an icicle in front of himself, now propelling a few icicles towards his parallel opponent at a high speed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo…" Cirno screamed as the icicles impacted her and knocked her out, with her eyes going into an anime-like spiral as she fell to the ground.

Ben stopped his attack, with his hair and eyes now becoming fully green, and grabbed her arm as he descended slowly to the ground.

When he did, he let go of Cirno as she fell into the sand's warm embrace, already sort of dreaming.

"Eyeeeeeee woooooon, weeeeeakliiiing…" She said in her dream as she snored loudly.

With Ben laughing at that comment, the Omnitrix was now furiously beeping red, with Ben panicking as he looked around to the mansion's location.

He then mustered all of the strength he had to try and fly over to it at a very fast speed, but with the beeping sound becoming deeper each second, he very quickly used his blue ice abilities to form a large ice structure and used the new green earth abilities to form grass on top of it so he wouldn't freeze when he lands.

_Don't ask._

And as such, the Omnitrix had now blared its final tone, with Ben now being forced back into himself within the bright red light, with the hero now screaming as he fell on top of the structure as it slowly floated towards the somewhat close mansion.

"Not. Cool. Pun unintended."

Meanwhile…

"C-Cirno! Are… Are you okay?!" Dai shouted as she greatly worried for her knocked out friend.

The latter then managed to come to after a few slight tugs from Dai, whom raised her head slowly with slight drowsiness.

"I-I did it, Dai!"

"Did what?"

"I beat that guy! He used a frontal icicle attack but I managed to spin and grab it and fling it back at him very quickly! And he landed on the sand and he was laughing as if he won!"

"C-Cirno… Y-You actually lost."

"HUUUUUUH?!"

As the two were catching up with one another, a giant icicle formation was approaching the beach.

"No way! I got him!"

"No Cirno, he beat you by becoming you…"

"But that's impossible! He cheated! He cheated with the thingy on his wrist!"

"Next time I see him, eye'll be grabbing it for myself. AND EYE WILL TRULY SHOW HIM THAT EYE'M THE STRONGEST!"

As she finished that sentence, the ice structure rotated and washed up on the beach, but with a slight hissing sound was melting extremely quickly.

"What is that, Dai?!"

"I don't know!"

It then hissed so loud to the point where the ice exploded as it melted, with whatever was inside that giant structure now… standing up…

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT IS THAT THING CIRNO?!"

"EYE DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS, WE'RE GETTING OUTTA HERE! FLYYYYYYY!"

The figure then laughed manically as it launched itself at the two, managing to grab them.

As the two screamed at it once more close-up, they immediately screamed a lot louder with pain as the two were experiencing… something in the hands of whatever was in the ice structure, almost as if part of them was getting sucked into it.

Back to Ben's perspective…

He was now approaching the mansion he wanted to explore, which actually didn't take all that long – maybe 5 minutes or so? Either way, the Omnitrix was still in Recharge Mode.

"Hmm… What am I gonna call the multi-element fairy guy…" Ben thought to himself as he tried to come up with a name for the new transformation.

"Multimix? I dunno…"

As soon as he got there, he climbed onto the slightly elevated surface of the island, and walked forward a bit to meet…

"Huh? Who's this? Is she guarding the place?"

He was now staring at a sleeping girl, whom had long red hair and some green dress that looked very Eastern to him. He also couldn't help but get the feeling that her aura was that of a fighter.

"I'll just head right on inside." Ben sarcastically told her as she continued sleeping, with Ben chuckling as he walked slowly right past her and towards the main door of the mansion.

"Now, what's in here?" Ben asked himself as he pushes open the left door, without even stopping to think if it's locked.

After realising, he gives the whole situation another think.

"Why would she be guarding something that looks abandoned? Maybe she lives here?" Ben asks himself as he decides to take a step inside.

And that is where we're going to leave it!

Ooooh, new transformation. Sweet!

As usual, feedback is always appreciated, and I'm actually really liking what I've done with this chapter!

If you did too, great! Because I'm not done with this story yet and I have plenty of ideas to string along here 😉

Anyway, hope you had a wonderful time reading and I'll catch up with you all on the next chapter!


	4. Perfect & Elegant Roadblock

Greetings, Earthlings.

I am Azmuth, the smartest being in 5 galaxies and the true genius behind the Omnitrix.

For those that don't possess the necessary knowledge, Galvans are the smartest sapient life forms in this galaxy. A "Grey Matter", if that assists you in comprehending us.

It appears that the Earthling "Crafty" has received a lot of questions since his last chapter.

I truthfully would rather be utilising my time more effectively, but it does seem that addressing some of the comments would be for the greater good.

As per Crafty's usual, I will be sorting these replies from the latest comments to the oldest.

* * *

AnimeGoji91: It appears that the Gensokyo "Earth Fairy" is assigned a particular element from the planet depending on their origin. Since the Omnitrix automatically tweaks the DNA structure to become the best possible example of the species, it appears that Ben can use all of the elements that an "Earth Fairy" can attain within a singular transformation. A remarkable and beneficial transformation, that one. As for the child becoming a teenager and having multiple females on top of him is something I don't necessarily approve of. The boy's going to get distracted!

dperson3569: Why, yes. It most certainly is a tremendous benefit from originally having 3 alien species. As to why Tennyson had lost the active DNA samples is unknown, and unfortunately it means that I'm going to have to also pile trying to find a countermeasure to that on top of the many other things I need to do.

DukeEverlast(4): I see. I'll tell Crafty about it.

DukeEverlast(3): It does sound like something that Vilgax may possibly attempt as well. And as for your second question, seeing as the intelligence of this species isn't necessarily the greatest, Tennyson could most likely convince them with this "Earth Fairy" transformation.

DukeEverlast(2): Okay Azmuth, let me take over for this one! 'ello Duke, I actually didn't know before writing Chapter 2 on the distance between Misty Lake and the Hakurei Shrine! I'm going to need to look up these things next time to avoid making these same mistakes. For now, we could just say that Misty Lake is closer to the shrine than it is in Touhou's original timeline.

DukeEverlast(1): It appears that Ben Tennyson is the only being from our galaxy to be introduced to this "Gensokyo".

Freezing Time: As stated below, the Omnitrix is only programmed to accept DNA scans from only one sample per species. The Omnitrix's AI will prevent the boy's mind from being overwhelmed, but as Ben Tennyson progresses in age and wisdom, he will slowly gain access to a larger amount of DNA samples. This comment of yours is also based on the assumption that every single species of Youkai will touch the Omnitrix, which is quite unlikely seeing as a majority of them specialise in long-range battles.

ChimaTigon: Unless you want to count Ben's new "Earth Fairy" transformation as part of that term, I do not believe that Crafty would want to introduce any.

thetyrant67: This is based on the assumption that this one battle alone will signify what Tennyson's battles with these Gensokyo inhabitants will come down to, alongside thinking that every species of Youkai will touch the Omnitrix.

Derago: A very strange request, but seeing as you most likely already know of the Omnitrix's DNA Scanning function, it is indeed possible for Ben Tennyson to transform into the "Youkai Lunar Bunny" species. As for what the appearance of said transformation will finalise as, I cannot say with 100% accuracy.

Okay Azmuth, thanks for helping me out!

Anyway, let's continue from where we left off.

* * *

**Chapter 4: "Perfect & Elegant Roadblock"**

_Previously on Transdimensional Watched Child:_

_Ben Tennyson battled the cocky "Fairy of the Ice", Cirno, and managed to defeat her with the power of his own Earth Fairy transformation, and is the first recorded usage of this timeline Ben Tennyson's Omnitrix "Capture Mode". _

_After Cirno tried to grab onto Ben's Tetramand form, she accidentally touched the Omnitrix and unknowingly sent her DNA to the __**Codon**__**Stream, **__making it available for use on Ben's active playlist._

_After the battle, Ben arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned(?) mansion, with the confusion being caused from a girl guarding the main gate, and after sneaking past her – found his presence inside._

_And this, is where we resume Ben's adventure… Or do we?_

Unknown Planet

This place, "isn't exactly a vacation paradise", _as a particular earthling_ would call it. The sky was a murky dark green, with the combination of gases in the planet's outer atmosphere giving the planet an intense green glow, plant life seemed to be everywhere though shared the same green colour scheme.

There were countless rock structures that formed tall ones everywhere. This, was the planet **Xenon**.

If you gave anyone in Gensokyo or its "Outside World" the fastest and most advanced spaceships in the entire universe, and even if they figured out how to use them, nobody would be able to find it in the vast reaches of space, and that's not just because of the **invisible** **asteroid** **field** that surrounds it or **all of the light surrounding it being absorbed** so nobody can actually navigate to it.

Xenon, just simply doesn't exist there, but **it** **does however in Ben's dimension.**

And so, we find ourselves at Xenon, within a gigantic but well-hidden base. Inside one of the many workshops was a large metallic figure, with kirby dots floating in all kinds of random directions in front of the container in its face and its arms. Probably its more significant feature is an hourglass symbol spanning across its entire chest and back. It seemed to be working on something.

"I passed the Omnitrix to **Xylene**, whom was supposed to deliver it to the most important plumber on record, Max Tennyson, and then **Vilgax** initiates an assault on her ship… And now **MY** Omnitrix is on the wrist of Tennyson's snotty, cocky and irresponsible 10-year-old grandson!" The figure spoke to himself with a very low-pitched voice.

Footsteps then start becoming more audible behind him. "Problem, boss?" his female assistant, which also comes from the same species as Vilgax, asked him with a very calm tone as she was very used to hearing him speak out his problems to himself.

"**Myaxx**…"

"I don't understand. You've been watching every battle of his through the device itself, so what's the probl-"

"The problem IS, my assistant, that he still thinks that this is all a GAME. He may have defeated Vilgax once before, but eventually my Omnitrix is going to be handed over to him on a platter if this mentality continues. I have half a mind to activate the device's self-destruct mode and give this universe a fresh start."

Myaxx paused slightly, obviously tensing up at that last comment.

"Boss… What he all does is for the greater good on his planet, putting aside the ego and occasional arrogance. That much should be obvious for a very intelligent being such as yourself."

The metallic being didn't know what to say next. She was right. Even as smart as he was, he was still very much capable of overlooking things.

"I do agree that he can appear to be a bit too overconfident and intolerable at times, but at the end of the day, he's used the Omnitrix in a positive way that your_ original intention_ never dreamed of."

"I… can't disagree. It was originally intended to be a symbol of peace, to allow all of the beings in the galaxy grow closer together, to fit in another's shoes, to explore the different cultures through transforming into that species. But this boy, this boy used it as a weapon. A very disgusting misuse is what I thought at first, but then I saw him use it to save his own kind. His intentions may be good, but his overall mentality will be his and the universe's downfall."

Myaxx paused for a bit to soak in all of his feelings towards the earthling.

"However, not too long ago, the Omnitrix reported back to the Codon Stream of a new DNA sample that is completely different than any other form of alien species already found. My only estimate is that Max's Null Void Projector destabilised and sent him far away from our universe, and into another." The metallic figure stated.

"If that's the case, then what are you planning to do?"

"The actions we'll take with this one is rather simple compared to usual, Myaxx." Bellowed the metallic figure as it turned to stare at his assistant.

* * *

**Scarlet Devil Mansion – Main Entrance**

Ben then stepped inside the giant, seemingly abandoned, mansion. Never before had he really stepped inside one before, so the large scope of the entire building and wide-open area caught his upmost attention.

"Woooooooah…" Ben muttered quietly to himself.

What he was currently seeing in front of him was a large set of stairs leading upwards onto the top floor, which was surprisingly visible all the way down from Ben's position. There wasn't anything else in particular to see from the bottom floor, so he decided to head towards the stairs.

However, as he was doing so, the building started to shake violently as Ben lost his footing after trying to keep himself balanced. And with a thud and a grunt, he stood up slowly.

"Uhh… What's going on?!" He said out loud to himself, already turning around to witness something he had never seen before in his career as a hero.

As the mansion continued to shake, a sort of red mist spouted out from above the mansion itself, and started racing quickly over the sky, covering the bright and shining blue into a dark and angry shade of red, which blocked out the sun and made the entire area a lot darker than usual. Thankfully though, the entire environment was still very much visible, almost as if anyone ordinary just simply went under a tree to get shade from the sun.

"Di-Did that come from here?!" Ben asked himself out loud.

"Hmm? A human child?" A voice called out from behind him, prompting Ben to immediately thrust his body and vision back in the direction of the mansion itself, finding a rather tall woman, from his perspective, walking slowly from the top floor to the top of the stairs.

From what Ben could see, she seemed to be wearing some sort of maid outfit, as evident from her white maid headband, had silver hair tied up with two long braids with green bows at the end of them resting near her shoulders and looked to be almost a decade older than Ben.

"Tell me, human child, just how did you find your way here?" The girl asked whilst examining his wardrobe from afar, raising an eyebrow at it, unknowingly to Ben.

"How about I tell you instead how much butt kicking you're gonna get for doing that to the sky!"

The girl continued to examine Ben, and in more ways than one.

"You possess no fighting experience nor are a **Spell** **Card** owner. Ignoring that, you're not even physically capable enough to defeat me. I'd suggest scramming, kid. You have no idea what you're saying."

Ben gave a visible smirk to the girl as he raised his left arm to chest level, with the Omnitrix whirring.

"Who said I'd fight you like this?"

"Oh? And just what is that on your wrist?" The girl spoke, **directly** **behind** Ben.

Ben pupils shrank significantly as he jumped back from the girl suddenly _teleporting_ behind him.

"Wh-What the…?!"

"I-I was staring right at you! How did you do that?!" Ben asked in utter disbelief.

"That thing on your wrist… And the confidence you gained showing me it… That's the source of your apparent 'power'?" The girl asked, pulling out something from one of her back pockets.

"Oh, I dunno… Duh?" Ben replied as he slammed down on the faceplate of the watch, smothering the area in its signature green glow.

After uncovering her eyes, the girl found herself staring at…

"H-Huh?!" The girl muttered in disbelief.

_Nothing._

Unknown to her, however, Grey Matter was staring upwards at her whilst trying to sneak around incredibly slowly to the stairs, hoping that she wouldn't see him.

"Oh man… Just when I was bragging about 'power'. Pfft, yeah right. Not when I'm a supergenius pincushion." Grey Matter muttered to himself whilst climbing the stairs, making sure to keep the girl in his si—

* * *

_[SPELL CARD: Illusion World "The World"]_

The surrounding environment was like it was a filtered photograph to the girl. Everything had stopped around her.

The sounds of the fountain outside the mansion, the misty red clouds, and more importantly – everything around her was stopped in motion. In this case, you could say that…

"Time has stopped." The girl muttered as she looked around herself as she walked in multiple directions in search for the boy, pulling out a large set of knives from her back pocket.

"I have only 10 seconds to find him."

Seconds upon seconds passed with no luck coming her way. Was she dealing with a kid that could teleport with some sort of freaky contraption on his wrist?

"That thing on his wrist… I need to find out more about it to win."

8 seconds now. No luck. No boy. No assured victory.

The girl sighs heavily. "Time's up."

* * *

—ghts.

"… _Teleporting without making any sort of trace?" Grey Matter thought to himself, trying to break down what her ability was in his head whilst he continued his climb._

"_No matter the method, teleporting instantaneously without any sort of portal or motion should be theoretically impossible to perform…"_

"_There are too many variables to her ability and many theories that I could make… I got to force her to use it more and observe it closely…"_

Grey Matter then finishes his climb up the stairs, with two directions that he could take.

"_I go right, where her boss is, and risk the chance of having to fight both her and her master together…"_

"_And left is essentially a dead end with a bookshelf in my way…"_

He scratches his head and looks around the environment, and to conveniently lay eyes on a very old gargoyle that's only supported by the massive pillar below it that stretched all the way up to the ceiling.

"Hmm… This could work!" Grey Matter stated whilst smirking.

The girl, however, refused to believe that he had disappeared from the battle. Why would he make all of those claims of taking down the mist and then just disappear? It didn't make sense, and the girl was right to keep her guard up.

As she continued her search on the bottom floor, in hopes that he will reappear when he thinks it's safe, she started walking near the aforementioned pillar.

Grey Matter then ran to where the pillar was the closest to on the upper floor and then kept leaping from one section of the bookshelf to another.

"_The outer structure of the statue appears to date back a very long time ago, meaning it's most likely susceptible to even the weakest of impacts…"_

"_Heh, I'm actually pretty lucky that it's THIS old."_

After climbing to the top of the bookshelf, Grey Matter leapt once more, and successfully, onto the very narrow top part of the pillar, with Ben just barely centimetres away from contact with it.

"_Alright, freaky maid, let's see what your powers really are."_

Grey Matter had to muster up all his strength in order to just nudge the statue slightly, which was enough for the weak structure to start leaning towards the ground below.

From the girl's point of view, she heard a grinding noise from above. When her eyes shot upward, her eyes twitched from how startled she was with the statue suddenly falling out of nowhere.

"Tch!" The girl muttered as she seemed to be focusing her strength into something, with Grey Matter taking note of this as he lied down on his stomach and peeped from the top of the pillar.

* * *

Time had now stopped again.

"This is definitely the work of that boy… But how?"

"Is he invisible…?"

"No. I would've heard footsteps if that was the case."

The girl wasn't understanding anything of what was going on. She was very proficient in Spell Card battles, and was always used to opponents confronting her head-on.

This, however, was different. The boy isn't even using a Spell Card, and is resorting to stealth tactics and some sort of power unknown to her – which was making a potential sighting of victory extremely difficult.

"I know that thing on his wrist is the key, but what good is it if I can't find out where he is or what his power is?"

She took a look at her pocket watch, 3 seconds left.

"I need to fire at the top of that pillar."

She then took several knives and threw them all in horizontal pattern, one after another, at the wall surrounding the top of the pillar.

* * *

Several objects made a large noise as they dug into the wall behind Grey Matter, who himself also got extremely startled as he stood up whilst backing away from the giant knife just slightly above his head.

"Woah!" Grey Matter squealed.

"_Those knives, they just appeared instantaneously! Does that mean… she can stop time?"_

"So, that watch lets you transform into a tiny, frog-like youkai? An interesting ability to say the least, but now I know what your power is. I'll be winning this one."

"Yeah, I don't think so. I'm literally thinking way ahead of you."

The girl's eyebrows turned into a frown as she pulled out more of her knives and immediately threw them at Grey Matter, with him ducking to avoid all of them at once.

Right as she was about to throw more, Grey Matter jumped and grabbed onto the knife that was embedded slightly towards the direction of the top floor, hoping to get back there using her knives.

As he was about to jump, the girl thrust out her palm towards the knife to reclaim it, causing Grey Matter to squeal a bit as the knife was thrusting itself back to her at a very fast speed, giving Ben just the bare milliseconds to jump to the top floor.

Grey Matter successfully manages to do so, but now had to think fast in order to literally get himself out of the situation. He needed a better alien to contend with the maid, with the new "Multimix" alien from Cirno's DNA being the first to pop to mind. Multimix's versatility would definitely prove useful.

Ben then ran towards the entrance towards the main hall, where a large and posh dining table was set up. He admired the spectacle of it for a bit, but knew he didn't have time for idle glances. He had to keep moving, with him knowing that the maid could stop time at any moment and catch up to him, or even worse – kill him.

"_Seeing how she uses her powers, I can assume that her time stop's 'cooldown' period is around a minute or so, meaning I have just 20 or so seconds to find somewhere to hide."_

Grey Matter then glanced at the table once more.

"_Not a good idea, that's going to probably be the first place she'll end up checking."_

As he kept running and looking at the table, he then suddenly tripped as he kept falling down a long flight of stairs downwards, with each passing second shrouding him in more and more darkness.

The maid then managed to catch up to the main hall, shooting and bouncing her vision everywhere for the Galvan.

"It's going to take too long to find him at this rate. An inefficient use of my time. I better report this to the mistress before searching for him."

Meanwhile, Grey Matter was still falling down the stairs until a large thud let him know that he reached his destination, a large wooden door that was only visible because of some light shining through the keyhole.

"Great, I was so focused on running from tele-maid that I ended up falling somewhere. Where is this, the basement?"

As Grey Matter questioned this, a loud beeping sound that kept droning in increasingly lower pitches erupted from his back. The Omnitrix symbol on his back was also flashing red, which meant that the Omnitrix was going into Recharge Mode.

With an erupting red aura shooting across the environment, it faded away to reveal Ben as himself again.

"Cool, now I'm timed out. If that maid heard me, I'm done for…" Ben muttered to himself, with only one direction to go now – forwards.

Ben then opened the door casually, to find a dimly lit, small room that had lots of broken toys, pillows and sharp objects scattered all over the place.

"Oh man… Look at all this…" Ben questioned himself as he looked around the place with slight nervousness.

"Heh, guess that maid isn't necessarily as elegant and productive as her looks would deceive you with." Ben joked, with a slight smile that still carried nervousness.

The most significant feature, however, was the out-of-place coffin that was just randomly sitting on top of the bed.

"What the…? Is this supposed to be a room in a mansion or some sort of scary theme park attraction?!" Ben stated, with a slightly louder tone.

As sweat slid down the side of his head, Ben rubbed it off as he slowly approached the coffin.

"I swear, I'm calling that there's a skeleton in this thing!"

Ben then slowly grabbed the opening of the coffin and just as slowly lifted it upwards as it started shaking from Ben's nervousness.

However, Ben laid eyes on…

"Wh-What the…? There's nothing here!"

Ben then took a moment to sigh in relief.

"So weird… Why is there a random coffin on a perfectly fine bed?"

"… Who are you?" A voice randomly asked, causing Ben to jump back a bit from the coffin as he screamed in response.

"What was that?!" Ben shouted out loud as he turned around to face the source of the voice.

He found himself staring at a very young girl, whom definitely seemed to be younger than Ben looks-wise, but everything about her was very off-putting to him.

She wore a red dress and vest, with a pink undershirt and matching socks, also possessing a puffy white hat with a red ribbon attached to it – she had blonde hair and scarlet red eyes. Her most notable feature was her wings, looking akin to that of a bat's, except having crystals spanning across them, each having a different colour.

Her aura was unlike anything Ben had ever felt from anyone, including the Youkai that tried to devour him when he found himself in Gensokyo, whom was worse than Kevin.

"A human, huh? It's my first time seeing one that isn't Sakuya." The girl muttered, staring at Ben with a blank expression.

"Sakuya? Is that the maid that so 'humbly' welcomed me in here?"

The girl then started walking towards the boy, with Ben sweating more and more the closer she got to him.

"My name is Flandre. I've never really left this room."

"You WHAAAAAAAT?!"

The sudden tone shift startled Flandre a bit, who finally showed a bit of emotion on her face.

"You're telling me than you've never left this room?! How?! Why?!" A confused Ben with a very cartoony shocked expression asked whilst staring at Flandre extremely hard.

Flandre then snapped out of it and returned to her blank expression, before turning her back to him and started heading for the stairs. Ben didn't like this, having this awful feeling in his gut.

She then immediately shot her vision back towards him and summoned some sort of magical circle, firing multiple beams straight at Ben.

Ben saw this coming and dodged half a second in advance with a front flip, but even still – the beams barely just grazed him.

Flandre then started clapping her hands with a large smile beamed straight towards the Omnitrix wearer.

"Yaaaaaay! You managed to dodge it!" Flandre announced whilst maintaining that same smile the entire time.

"A-Are you crazy?! What did you do that for?!"

"But I'm so booooooored though… Nobody ever comes down here to play with me, and it's no fun down here either because my toys break so easily…"

As Ben continued to stare at her in horror, he only just noticed that she was holding a teddy bear the entire time.

As she continued to hug it, she proved her point by squeezing it "gently" – confirming the validity of her claim with the head of the bear exploding.

"**HUMAN CHILD, COME AND PLAY WITH ME!**"

After shouting this, Flandre giggled as she summoned multiple idle afterimages on both of her sides, continuously doing so until they spread out across the entire room.

Ben gulped hard at the sight of this. Never once was the worst of the worst back at his world this frightening to him. Zombozo the Clown, Vilgax or hell, even Ghostfreak – who gave him constant nightmares and sleepless nights, and was the only alien to actually be conscious and escape the Omnitrix never disturbed him to this level.

Flandre was definitely something else.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

And, that's where we're leaving it for today!

I'm pretty sorry for this chapter arriving so late. I started work on this in March, and it took me 2+ months to get this done.

I was having a severe case of writer's block with the Grey Matter and Sakuya encounter, and I was focusing on other things simultaneously.

But, all of that is finally over. Hopefully I can come back again with a more frequently timed chapter that's perhaps better connected this time with the next one.

Hope to see you all then!

Next time in Chapter 5: "Familiar Faces"!

Don't miss it!


	5. Familiar Faces

**Review Response**

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack~

Truth be told, I'm actually pretty excited for this chapter because I honestly think this one will go quite well with you lot, but we'll see if it does 😊

So, let's not waste any time and get right into the usual review responses (Latest-Oldest as of the time I'm writing this):

vgranblin: ¡No hay problema! Espero que también disfrutes de este! 😊

Yoshiki-909: As for the "Vampire DNA", yes, but remember: they need to actually touch the Omnitrix for the DNA to be scanned… Or at least the Prototype version that Ben currently has. No touch, No DNA. And you're right, Patchouli would definitely want to study it if she ever took notice of it.

ChimaTigon: I actually didn't know about the Mitori OC. I don't know if I'll be including any Touhou OCs at all here, but I am willing to give a few exceptions if they're popular enough.

Okay, reviews done and dusted!

Let's start.

* * *

**Chapter 5: "Familiar Faces"**

_Previously on Transdimensional Watched Child:_

_With the Omnitrix's creator taking notice of the weak signal that the watch was emitting, alongside the new "Earth Fairy" DNA scanned from Cirno appearing in the Codon Stream, his assistant Myaxx successfully managed to calm down the creator's biggest fear - the Omnitrix's misuse. The two of them eventually came to a mutual conclusion, with a "simple" solution._

_Meanwhile, Ben had entered the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the name of the which was unknown to Ben, and encountered the so-called "elegant and perfect maid", revealed by a certain individual to be "Sakuya"._

_After transforming into Grey Matter accidentally and using his wits to compensate for his lack of brawn, the battle with Sakuya was diverted as Ben made his escape, soon finding himself to have accidentally fallen down to what can only be described as the "basement level" of the mansion._

_With Ben exploring the room, he encountered somebody that seemed to be younger than him – a girl that revealed herself as "Flandre". With Flandre bored, she attempts to attack Ben for fun, with him becoming nervous of just how unsettling her aura was._

_With another attack coming, Ben had to think fast._

* * *

**Scarlet Devil Mansion – Flandre's Room**

"PLAY WITH ME, HUMAN CHILD!" Flandre shouted with absolute ecstasy. Unknowingly to her, she was enjoying the situation a lot more than Ben was.

However, she had a reason for acting this way.

A large fraction of her life was spent locked away in this very room, with only a few people coming down to see/deliver something to her once in a big while. She didn't understand why, but what she did understand was something that her sister said to her before she was locked away from everyone and everything: "Just stay in here like a good little sister. Trust me, it's all for your own good."

And with that, she proceeded to try finding fun in literally anything she was given to pass the time.

She had a few teddy bears, sure, but compared to her insane physical strength… Well, you fill in the blanks.

She had a few dolls and small toys to play with, but compared to her way of playing… Well, you fill in the blanks again.

Overall, her lifestyle was REALLY boring. All that she could do when she wasn't having any fun was sleeping, which is what mainly took up the majority of her time. Now, she had a human child stumble into her room. Finally, something DIFFERENT, something FUN. And she wanted to enjoy every moment of this.

With that said, all of Flandre's afterimages started charging up a powerful, but small, energy ball into one of their palms, which was definitely not good for Ben. He was still timed out from the encounter with Sakuya, and he wasn't even sure that the Omnitrix's "feedback blast" that protected him from Vilgax and Kevin, when they tried to remove it, would work against attacks designed to kill him in human form.

With Ben about to place all his chips on the watch, an idea occurred to him when re-observing her appearance… Would this even work?

No time to second-guess himself, as Flandre wasn't going to give him that luxury – but what she had in her palm, on the other hand, was something she that she WAS going to give him. Intensifying her entire body, she started leaning slightly forwards as her focus was 100% intensified on Ben, with all of the afterimages following suit.

Flandre then was prepared to pounce towards Ben, but right before she did…

"WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Ben shouted, causing Flandre to skid across the floor as she came to an immediate stop, slipping and having her body fly at an insane speed towards the wall, completely missing Ben.

As she crashed into the wall, Ben couldn't help but wince.

"Youch… That's gotta hurt."

As Flandre pulled her head out of the now slightly broken wall, she turned around to establish eye-contact with Ben, almost crying. That energy ball that she created is nowhere to be seen.

"Nnnnrrrghh… Why did you do that?! We were about to start playing, and then you tell me to stop out of nowhere?!"

Ben couldn't help but chuckle a bit here. He encounters someone scarier than even Ghostfreak, and then she starts putting on this comedic performance out of nowhere.

"But I can't play right now, I have to wait for my watch to recharge!" Ben made sure to state quickly and clearly to avoid any impatience from her, raising his Omnitrix arm to ensure that she got the message.

However, Flandre was really confused, and all she could do was blink at him.

What was he talking about? A watch…? What was that? Either way, everyone that she knew was able to do danmaku on their own, right…?

"Uhh… Where's your spell card?" Flandre asked innocently, tilting her head to the side a bit in a cute manner.

This is probably the third time Ben has heard this term. Everyone that he fought when he entered Gensokyo mentioned having one of these things.

"_I guess those 'Spell Card' thingies are what they need in order to use their powers…" Ben thought to himself._

Despite taking his time to think, Flandre continued to stare at him innocently, blinking every so often as she waited for his response.

"Y-You see, I don't really HAVE a 'Spell Card'." Ben admitted with a nervous grin, scratching the back of his head as he said this.

"Then I guess you aren't able to play with me." Flandre responded sharply, with her face becoming far more aggressive, akin to her expressions before she started firing at Ben.

Yikes.

"That's the thing though, I can still play, just not with a 'Spell Card'." Ben muttered, with sweat dripping down his face as it turned slightly blue.

"… I don't get it, how?"

Ben sighed as it was clear now that she didn't get the hint whatsoever earlier, so Ben gave a very weak smile with raised eyebrows as he gestured at the Omnitrix itself.

Flandre then finally turned her attention towards the watch, relaxing her facial expressions to a more relieving one. It was actually… pretty weird to see that in her opinion. From her perspective, I guess you could say that whatever was on his wrist seemed pretty alien to her, pun unintended.

"What's that black thing on your wrist?" Flandre asked, still having many questions to ask the human boy, and Ben knew this.

"This is the Omnitrix, it lets me turn into aliens and use their powers within a time limit."

Aliens? Whatever. The more interesting part for her was the "powers" statement.

"So you CAN play with me? Yay!" Flandre smiled as she clapped her hands like a little child.

"_Oh man, this girl is almost like a puzzle. I can't figure her out whatsoever…"_

"So… Can you play with me now then?" Flandre asked, still beaming her smile towards Ben.

"I can, just not right now – it's gotta recharge first. That's why it's red." Ben responded with a calmer expression this time.

Flandre wasn't following, but the watch was beginning to pique her interest.

"So, when will you be able to play?"

"In a few minutes, when it goes green I'll be able to use it."

Flandre then walked past Ben, with his eyes following her as she sat down on her bed. Once she did so, she signalled him to come sit down next to her.

Ben sighed due to the uncertainty of the situation, but did what she wanted.

"How does this thing work anyway? I haven't seen anything like it before…" Flandre asked as she looked at the Omnitrix on Ben's left arm, which was resting on Ben's left knee.

"Ever heard of a… wristwatch before?"

"A wrist-wha…?"

"Wristwatch. You know, like little miniature clocks attached to your wrist so you can see what the time is?"

"Oooooooh… Like Sakuya's pocket watch?"

"Yeah, except it just goes on your wrist."

Flandre took note of this and her curiousness kept growing as she continued to look at the watch.

"It doesn't look ANYTHING like Sakuya's watch though."

"_Funnily enough, it doesn't even look anything like our watches either…" Ben whispered to himself, with Flandre not hearing this._

"Yeah, guess some watches are just made differently…" Ben responded.

The silence then grew as Flandre continued to stare at the watch, whilst Ben was feeling like he was slowly being suffocated from the tension.

"Can… I take a look at it?"

The Omnitrix was still in Recharge Mode, so it's not like she could even use any of the functions accidentally if she started toying with it. And with that in mind, Ben just simply shrugged as he turned his body slightly and stretched out his left arm to give Flandre a better look.

"Uhh… Yeah, sure."

As she was about to touch it, a loud rumbling sound could be heard, alongside with the room itself shaking heavily.

Both of them immediately stood up in response to this, with the two constantly swinging their heads around themselves whilst they tried to piece together what was going on.

"Wh-What's happening?!" Flandre asked, being completely caught off-guard as this has never happened to her before.

"B-Beats me!" Ben responded as he tried to keep his balance.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier… - Scarlet Devil Mansion: Mistress' Hall**

If you took a photograph here, pretty much anyone would say that this was actually the main hall of the entire building, albeit there being little set-up here aside from the massive throne-like chair that was slightly elevated from the floor, giving a slightly better view and a sense of superiority to anyone that sat in it.

One person was sat in it, having a silhouette almost akin to Flandre's body shape, albeit with different features such as more "realistic" bat wings, and the hairstyle being extremely similar to Flan's.

Soon enough, her concentration was disturbed by her head maid walking slowly to the elevated chair to join up with what appeared to be other important people of the "household", 3 others to be exact.

"My mistress, someone has infiltrated the mansion."

The elevated figure did not move an inch or repositioned her body language one bit.

"I figured that was what all the ruckus was about, Sakuya. I barely heard much, but it appeared that you've come to battle the intruder."

"Yes, I have, Mistress."

"Inform me, where is this intruder now?"

"He managed to escape me with his small size, and fled to somewhere in the mansion. He could be anywhere."

The figure was very intrigued by this. Sakuya, failing at her job? It was inconceivable… But perhaps the more interesting aspect of this whole situation was the fact it was a "he" roaming about. Many of the inhabitants in Gensokyo are female, and males are rare to find around here.

"Small size, you say? That only gives me more questions than answers in this situation."

"My apologies, Mistress. He had an ability unlike anybody else I've ever seen in Gensokyo before. He had a watch akin to mine that was strapped onto his wrist, and it allowed him to TRANSFORM into a small youkai."

This was getting REALLY interesting for her. Never before in her life had this "Mistress" heard or seen anyone with these kind of abilities.

"I apologise for failing to capture him and bring him to you, Mistress. I simply thought that coming to you instead of searching for the small intruder would be a far better utilisation of my time. I will now search the mansion for him immediately and bring him to you." Sakuya concluded as she turned around and started walking back towards the entrance of the main hall.

"Wait."

Sakuya immediately stops upon hearing this.

"Mistress?"

"Let him come here."

Everyone aside from this "Mistress" _and a particular person_ had a shocked expression – just what in the world is she saying?

"M-Mistress Remilia! This human boy being in the mansion puts you under direct threat!" Sakuya interjected, with the now identified Remilia becoming unfazed by this.

"_A human boy that can transform into a small youkai… Interesting." Remilia thought to herself, with the same member also taking note of this subconsciously._

"Did he state his purpose? It was the mist, right?"

"Yes, it was the mist."

Remilia started chuckling out of nowhere, it caught everyone slightly off-guard apart from that same aforementioned individual.

"Let him come then. Why bother searching for him when he'll come right to me, anyway?"

Sakuya then rested easy, this did make a lot of sense.

"R-Right."

Remilia then looked upwards the red mist covering the entire sky through the ceiling window, showing a toothy grin.

"Heh. Gensokyo will surely become my land with the mist now spread out."

"Humans, Youkais, all your lives lie upon my very command… With my power controlling the night, you will all bow before me."

Everyone beneath her didn't say a single word, or show any expression whilst this happened. Until…

A large rumbling sound, alongside what seemed to be like an earthquake started shaking the whole mansion.

"Wh-What the hell is going on?!" Remilia stated loudly in a panic, with her pupils even shrinking slightly. This was completely unplanned and she was totally unprepared for a head-on attack from anyone.

Remilia was very well known to be a Youkai not to be messed with, but whoever was infiltrating the mansion now, or if it even was a "someone", didn't care in the slightest about that.

Suddenly, the entire back wall behind Remilia burst into pieces, with Remilia suddenly finding herself teleported next to Sakuya away from the wall, definitely from the use of her time stop.

"M-Mistress, are you alright?!" Sakuya asked with her other members all staring into the distance ready for a fight.

"Nrgh… I'm fine. But who the hell is responsible for this?! I'm going to make them pay a thousand-fold!" Remilia announced as she joined her underlings.

"Patchouli, Koakuma, Meiling. We have another intruder." Sakuya said somewhat calmly, this whole situation was shaking her too.

Heavy rain then started to fall from the sky as the heavy winds started pushing some of the rain into the inside of the building.

From the very thick smoke that was still somehow erupting from the broken wall, two small faint objects within the smoke were thrown in front of everyone, only for the group to find that those were actually two fairies - with one of them being a certain blue haired idiot, and the second being her green-haired friend. If Ben were here, he'd know who they were.

They were completely knocked out into unconsciousness. They weren't dead, but they looked completely drained of energy as they made no sound and only very small movements – that being their bodies shivering.

"That ice fairy… She looks completely drained of her energy." The continuously mentioned member known as Patchouli stated.

"Tch, how is this even happening…" Meiling commented on the side loudly as she got into a battle stance.

Soon enough, they could hear a very raspy and unfamiliar voice speaking from the other side of the smoke.

"You are SADLY short-sighted if you believe you have ANY reign of superiority in MY universe, VAMPIRE SCUM."

Soon enough, they could hear loud metallic clanging on the floor, almost like footsteps, as the now revealed massive figure displayed itself to the group – it was almost horrifying to look at as the figure didn't look like anything the group has ever seen before.

"Wh-Who are you?" Remilia asked extremely defensively, already thinking of just how much she wanted to kill this… thing.

"I, am **VILGAX**. And I have come for TWO THINGS: YOUR UNIVERSE, AND THE **OMNITRIX**."

Sakuya immediately flinched upon hearing that last element, and remembered the unusual watch that was on the child's wrist. Was that what he was referring to…?

Vilgax, Ben's arch-enemy, had also arrived in Gensokyo. That meant that nobody got sent to the Null Void during that encounter at all.

Following suit, another big figure stepped out of the smoke, being just as grotesque to the group as Vilgax was.

"And I'm going to drain all your powers, and make them my own. Heh, call me **Kevin** **11**." Kevin, still as a mutated amalgam of all 10 of Ben's aliens at the time, announced. The only thing different about Kevin this time is that one of the pair of Stinkfly wings were now icy wings in the form of Cirno's – he had absorbed her powers.

However, that didn't matter to Sakuya. But what she immediately noticed was his right eye… It was the exact same eye as the one that Ben had when he was Grey Matter. Sakuya had no idea what to take this as, but one thing that she did figure out – is that this wasn't the child she was chasing earlier.

"You think you're so tough all because you blew up the wall of my mansion? Heh, if that's all you've got – I'm not impressed." Remilia scoffed as she started preparing a danmaku circle behind her, charging up simultaneously. Vilgax squinted at her in response.

"You have NO IDEA what you're getting yourself into."

* * *

**Scarlet Devil Mansion – Flandre's Room**

"Wh-What's happening?!" Flandre asked, being completely caught off-guard as this has never happened to her before.

"B-Beats me!" Ben responded as he tried to keep his balance.

As the two fell on their bums from the constant shaking, the shaking then weakens a bit – allowing the two to stand up properly.

Ben, on instinct, was about to run out of the room – but remembered something and immediately turned back to Flandre, who was looking sad as she looked down at the ground. She wasn't allowed out, so she was going to be alone again.

"Listen, I don't have much time to stick around here. But I know you've got powers as well!" Ben stated as he tried keeping his balance. The shaking may have weakened, but it was still quite strong.

"B-But… I'm not allowed out! My sister up there said so…" Flandre stated plainly without even establishing eye contact with him.

"Look, your sister could be in trouble if this isn't her doing! And I know you're able to help out, so are you coming or not?!" Ben tried to phrase everything as quickly as possible.

Flandre then finally established eye contact with him. She was so happy to the point where she was almost about to cry… And he was right, _her sister could very well need her help._

"Y-Yeah!"

Ben then smirks at her and begins running up the stairs, with Flandre not too far behind.

"So, Flandre, where's your sister?" Ben tried asking her in a hurry as he kept looking briefly at the Omnitrix every 5 seconds. It was still recharging.

"I'll show you. Let me grab you." She stated seriously.

"Wait, wha-"

Suddenly, Ben's arms were grabbed hard by Flandre. She had no time to waste, so Flandre used her immense strength to keep hold of Ben whilst flying upwards, trying to get to the Mistress' Hall as fast as she could.

"Woah! This is way faster than Stinkfly could ever think of flying!" Ben acknowledged with excitement whilst Flandre remained undistracted and continued her flight.

Whilst they were flying up the flight of stairs "slow enough" to avoid bumping into the surrounding walls, a lot of things were being thrown across Flandre's mind. However, one particular topic stuck out to her the most.

"Hey, human."

"Huh? What's up?" Ben asked, sharing the serious atmosphere.

"I don't even know what's going to happen to me afterwards, and I don't even know if what I'm doing is even right… But thank you."

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I didn't even do anything…" Ben replied, shrugging.

"Well, I mean… After all, this is what heroes do, don't they?" Ben stated for the sheer hell of it. With Flandre taking note of this.

"_A hero, huh?" Flandre said to herself._

Soon enough, they reached the main hall, only to find that Patchouli and Koakuma have been knocked out.

Remilia was still managing to stand up, albeit with her clothes torn and evidently none of her danmaku was effective.

"Tch, I can tell they're weaker than me… But something is blocking my danmaku…" Remilia said to herself quietly, not having acknowledged that Ben and Flandre were behind her just yet.

"S-Sis!" Flandre shouted out as she fully lowered Ben and herself onto the ground, running up to her as fast she could.

"F-Flandre?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Did you think I was going to ignore the large shaking?! I was getting worried down there!"

"That DOESN'T matter, Flandre! The only thing you had to do was stay down there and-"

"BUT I CARE ABOUT YOU, SIS!"

Remilia grunted in anger to the side. She knew nothing she could possibly say right now could have any effect on her will right now.

This wasn't the first time Flandre had disobeyed and left her room, but after the last punishment she gave her, she expected her to stay down there for good. But something had started to change within her, it was blatantly obvious to Remilia.

She then established eye contact with Ben.

"So, you're the intruder that ran from Sakuya… I'm assuming you found your way into Flan's room."

"Uh, yeah… Hi?" Ben asked, glaring at her for keeping Flandre down in her room all the time. Remilia returned the glare.

…

"Tch, I don't have time to talk to you at the moment… But I WILL be speaking with you later, human boy."

"Whatever. So, what's going on?" Ben asked as he looked back at the Omnitrix. Still in Recharge Mode.

Suddenly, a huge "WHACK!" sound could be heard as Ben spotted a silhouetted figure flying over in his direction at tremendous speed.

He managed to dodge in time, but as soon as he heard the wall behind him crumble, he saw who it was that was flung to him.

"Sakuya?!" Ben shouted in complete disbelief at her current state. Nothing but scratches and torn clothes.

"My knives… Were useless against them…" Sakuya said softly before she drifted into unconsciousness.

Remilia was getting really furious at this situation. Too many weird things were happening in this one day, the day of her ascension of all days, and she was hating every millisecond of it.

"Flan, please, just GO BACK now. Just this once!"

"No. I'm gonna be a hero like him, and I'm gonna protect you, sis."

Remilia stared at her in absolute disbelief, and almost felt like laughing due to how out of character she was acting, but then shook her head.

"Stupid kid. It's not like anything I can say will even shake you now."

"I don't even have the strength to fight against this decision."

Remilia then sat down as she panted for air.

"Tch, human boy!" She immediately shouted.

"Don't you dare let her die. Got it?!"

Ben then immediately felt a lot of pressure on him, this was feeling more like an animated cartoon every passing second.

"Uh, yeah… No pressure…" Ben replied, still frustrated that the watch was STILL in Recharge Mode.

Now, Ben and Flan's attention was focused on the two shadows, with Remilia crawling away from the action to spectate. But as soon as Ben saw them, his eyes shrank significantly.

"No… way…"

Kevin then revealed himself, with his slightly altered appearance taking Ben off-guard a bit… But then gave it a thought.

"No…"

Kevin then smirked as soon as he saw Ben.

"Well, if it ain't my best friend, Benjie…" Kevin stated, maintaining the grin for the entire sentence.

"How… many…?" Ben asked in utter horror.

"Enough." Kevin replied, with both of the two's attention turned to the final shadow.

Vilgax had stepped out, clearly bruised a bit from the large amount of battles he put himself in before he arrived at the mansion… But one thing was obviously clear – he came out on top, every single time.

"You know, Benjie, it was real nice of granddaddy to send us all here." Kevin stated, with Vilgax standing right next to him.

Ben didn't say a single word, Flandre looked both angry and worried. She looked briefly at Ben and then back towards the two aliens.

"Sending us here instead of the Null Void was your last, pitiful, mistake. Now that we've been sent here, _I will grow ever stronger_ – And this, accumulated with the Omnitrix, will make me and my army **INVINCIBLE**."

Ben was almost ready to just give up right here. He doesn't have the Master Control this time, he's locked down to 4 aliens, Gwen and especially Grandpa Max isn't even able to assist him this time, and just to make matters a little bit worse – his two biggest foes have quite clearly gotten stronger through absorbing and other unknown means.

He had as much chance of winning this fight than winning a Gold Sumo Slammer card from his favourite cereal.

"_What can I EVEN do? Four Arms isn't strong enough now, Heatblast is pretty much useless against those two and Grey Matter isn't even an option."_

"_Multimix is my only pick, and that's IF the stupid watch will let me turn into him!"_

Flandre, though, remembering her sister and Ben's "hero" talk – decided to stand up to them anyway.

"I'm gonna avenge my sister no matter what! Isn't that what heroes do?"

Ben then started looking towards her, surprised that she's already saying these sort of things. It was almost funny now that he thought about it, for her to change that quickly over one little tweak…

"Heh, what am I even thinking… I can't let Grandpa or the Earth down."

Immediately after, the Omnitrix now made a beep – indicating that it was now ready to use… Almost as if it responded to Ben's rising courage.

"Alright Flandre, this ain't gonna be easy. Ready?" Ben smiled as he looked at her.

"What now, Tennyson? Diamondhead ain't gonna save you this time." Kevin stated plainly.

"In fact, NONE of your pitiful aliens possesses the necessary power to stop me. This is your last stand, BOY." Vilgax spoke up, just as plainly.

Ben then stared at the two with his full focus as he pressed the button on the Omnitrix to pop up the core.

"Heh, oh yeah?" Ben stated with a giant smirk on his face.

Kevin grunted as his facial expressions turned into a very annoyed one. He knew VERY WELL what this meant, _he was even repeating his exact words on that very day_.

Ben then slams down the Omnitrix, praying to the gods that he would get Multimix.

As the green light faded, Flandre gave a soft smile to the transformed Ben.

"Well then, I don't think you've been introduced to Multimix." He said confidently, folding his arms.

"Bah, another one of those fairies? I've defeated COUNTLESS." Vilgax stated as Kevin smirked in affirmation.

"Heh, always got some trick up your sleeve. Let's see how that sleeve will look on you once I rip off that stupid watch from your little wrist." Kevin announced, getting ready to just wail on Ben at any time.

Both Multimix and Flandre focus on the two without saying a word, almost in sync with one another in intent.

"If this is really your plan to stop me - it's PATHETIC… And pointless!" Vilgax shouts right as Kevin roars as he lunges towards the two.

Multimix and Flandre then lunge themselves towards Kevin. A battle was now underway.

* * *

**Right before the Red Mist – Hakurei Shrine**

Reimu was lying down on a cheap mattress, staring at the ceiling. She was a bit tired and didn't feel like doing anything today, making sure she had the curtains blocking the bright sun as much as they could.

She then heard a giant knock on the door of the shrine. She knew exactly who it was by the blatant repeated rhythm of the knocking.

Reimu opened the door lazily to discover her very energetic friend back to visit her.

"Yo, Reimu! Room for one more?" Marisa asked, winking whilst simultaneously grinning.

The two then sat down inside the shrine and enjoyed some sake that Reimu obtained a while back.

"Ah, I tell ya' Reimu, this sake is the best!" Marisa stated clumsily with a blush across her face.

"Y-Yeah…" Reimu replies, even burping right after.

"Nothing really beats sake on a warm day like this, seriously!"

"Are you just gonna say that every time we have sake…?"

"Huh? But I gotta keep emphasising how this stuff is so great!"

"Alright, alright." Reimu closed her eyes and smiled, even giggling a little bit.

Suddenly, everything went upside down. Fast.

Some red mist from afar started spreading rapidly across the sky, making sure to smother said sky with as much of itself as it could. They could even hear a little explosion in the background.

"W-What the…" Marisa said to herself, completely taken aback by the sudden nature of the situation.

Reimu sighs as she opens the shrine door and introduces herself and Marisa to the red sky that towered above them.

"The timing with this is as worse as ever. Man, these incidents can get so annoying sometimes…" Reimu says to herself, with Marisa picking up on it – like always.

They could hear another explosion, this time coming in the direction of where the Scarlet Devil Mansion is.

"Well, hehe – I'm feeling a bit pumped up right now and full of energy after our drinks. Race ya' to that mansion?"

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever."

It was clear to Marisa that Reimu was definitely not taking her up on her competitive offer.

"Don't start slowing down on me then~" She muttered as she flew off, with Reimu immediately following after her.

As the two continue flying at a tremendously fast speed towards the smoke emerging from afar at the mansion, the two start having thoughts on it.

"Actually, you remember when I started talking about a race there?" Marisa asked, still maintaining eye contact toward the mansion.

"Yeah?" Reimu asked.

"You think that kid already beat us to it?"

Reimu then smiled with a little "Hmph". Marisa picked up on her again.

"Heh, you think so too, huh?" Marisa smirked, expecting that kind of reaction from her.

"Haha, sweet! We can get to see him in proper action this time!" Marisa announced, flying as fast as she could alongside Reimu towards the damaged mansion.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Alright, alright, you've got me – No excuses.

I know I promised more frequent chapters. Truth is, I don't think I'll be able to deliver on that.

My life is only going to continue getting more hectic, way more than I was giving it credit for, and I enjoy writing these stories more as of a "in-the-moment" pastime (meaning that I'm only writing when I feel like doing so).

I'll try and not make the upload gaps too wide, but just know that these chapters aren't going to be coming out as frequently as I've originally promised. _But hopefully not as long as this one was._

Anyway, enough of that.

How was this chapter? Rather crazy and with a lot of stuff going on, I know.

But hey, hope this can compensate with how long this fanfic has been absent for.

So Reimu and Marisa are about to join the fray, what's going to happen? Will Ben and Flan be able to hold out long enough?

**Find out, eventually (lol), next time in Chapter 6: "Transdimensional Throwdown"!**

Don't miss it!


	6. Transdimensional Throwdown

**Review Response**

Welcome back, you're just in time for the usual review response!

As always, reviews are responded from the **latest to the oldest **(at the time of which I'm starting to write this chapter, anyway).

**Baycon**: Thanks a lot! And yep, Ben is truly in a bit of a bind there, haha. As for what a "Vampire" Ben would look like, well he—Whoops. Don't want to give it away if Ben does end up obtaining the DNA 😊. And thanks again, I'll try and keep working on this every so often ^^

**XxGargantuaxX**: To be honest, if there was something I would change about Chapter 3 after re-reading it, thanks to your review – it would've been the wording. I phrased it as if Multimix was a genetic copy of Cirno, when the actual intention was for Multimix to resemble her a bit whilst still retaining Ben's colour scheme and clothes (which did thankfully make it in). I already knew about the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix transformation difference all this time.

**ChimaTigon**: Gotcha'. If someone else brings up a popular Touhou OC, I will consider adding them in, if they fit into the story of course.

**Maximum** **Rhapsody**: Who knows? In another alternate universe, that just might be what is happening right now! All that's left is for another author to tell the tale… 😉

**Derago**: No, no. Thank YOU for being patient with this one! 😊 As I've said above, Ben obtaining the Vampire DNA is not in the realms of impossibility… But if he will get it anytime soon, I cannot say. ^^

'kay, all done. Next stop, Chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6: "Transdimensional Throwdown"**

_Previously on Transdimensional Watched Child:_

_With the Omnitrix still in Recharge Mode, Flandre confronts Ben, and by using her innocence to his advantage, he manages to ease her into opening up to him._

_Meanwhile, Sakuya rushes to her mistress Remilia, warning her of Ben – with the aforementioned mistress herself revealing her plan to her group inside of the mansion. With the red mist now covering the sky, she is now free to roam the whole of Gensokyo and to rule over all of its inhabitants._

_The mansion walls behind Remilia then explode, revealing Ben's greatest foes: Vilgax and Kevin 11. With all of the chaos going on in the background, Ben and Flandre feel the shaking of the entire place, with Ben persuading Flandre to help him figure out what was happening._

_When they arrive, they witness the defeat of the Mansion's forces, including Remilia, who turns out to be her sister, with Ben and Flandre now stepping up to confront Vilgax and Kevin._

_With Ben now in a far worse position than he was back in his dimension, and with the scope of Flandre's powers unknown, will they defeat the troublesome duo?_

_Find out… now!_

* * *

**Ben's Dimension – Niagara Falls**

It's been about half an hour since Ben was pulled into the Null Void portal alongside Vilgax and Kevin.

Outside of the Rust Bucket, Ben's cousin Gwen sits right outside the RV, all curled up against it – trying to visualise what Ben is going through right now. She couldn't imagine fighting two incredibly tough aliens inside of some sort of dimensional prison.

She was really worried for him this time – which was a bit out of character for her. Over the entire summer up to this point, she and Ben have mainly been arguing with one another. They had a few moments where they showed slight affection for each other, such as when Ben gave her a massive compliment after her dream academy didn't accept her due to Ghostfreak's rampage, but whilst they do deep-down care, they were mostly neutral.

But now Ben was gone, and she only then realises that sometimes significance can only really be found in something once it's been taken away. She felt utterly hopeless.

Ben has powers thanks to the Omnitrix, and her grandfather was part of a secret "space police" organisation that had access to very high-tech weapons and equipment. What did she have?

She once had the one of the Charms of Bezel, which gave her access to incredible luck and paved the way towards being a temporary superhero as "Lucky Girl", but she destroyed it alongside the other charms shortly after when deciding that she "wanted to be herself", instead of being an unstoppable force.

But now she is feeling a great sense of regret.

Suddenly, Grandpa Max emerges and rushes out of the Rust Bucket with the repaired Null Void Projector in hand, now in a complete Plumber body suit, with strange looking gadgets on his belt.

"I'm going in after Ben." Max states plainly, with him being evidently as worried as she was about him.

He then pulls the trigger of the projector towards the road ahead, creating the same opaque yellow portal that the three involuntarily entered. With Gwen watching Max about to start walking towards the portal, she thinks back to everything she was thinking about prior.

"But you can't, Grandpa…!" Gwen abruptly stated, with Max looking back at her with a confused look on his face.

"… I have to." Max replied back with a serious expression, still maintaining the positioning of his arms towards the portal with the projector.

"N-No, it's just that you're the only one who knows how to work that thing!"

Gwen then quickly thinks about her decision one more time, and then puts her full confidence behind it. She wanted to finally prove her usefulness to the two.

"I'll go."

Max looks at her with an even more concerned look on his face. He's already lost Ben, and he was sure as hell not going to lose his granddaughter along with him.

"No, Gwen. I will not allow you to go in there, it's far too dangerous for you."

Gwen, still maintaining her confidence in her decision decides to get even more serious about it. "It's our best chance of getting Ben out of there Grandpa, and you know it."

Seeing Gwen's sudden determination like this, and after thinking it through a little, Max concluded that what she said did make sense. He was the only one who knew how to properly operate the projector, and to still maintain stable operation if it malfunctioned.

After a brief sigh, Max turns off the projector, collapsing the portal along with it. He turns his back towards Gwen.

"Wait here." Max says before heading into the Rust Bucket. Gwen still maintains her serious expression, knowing exactly what he was planning.

* * *

**_10 minutes later…_**

Gwen had now put on a more adaptable plumber suit over her regular clothes, which was able to shrink down to fit her size, and had finished suiting up with all of the gadgets that were on Max's suit.

"I'm ready, Grandpa."

"You'll need to be. Take a look at the watch on your right wrist."

Gwen immediately does so, with her observing a "Green-Yellow-Red" gauge on the left-hand side, as well as what seemed to be like a map. The gauge was currently in the green zone.

"There's a homing beacon embedded into it. I'll be able to track your location, and you'll be able to know the location of the portal on the other side at all times. You need to find Ben and then immediately leave."

"However, should the gauge enter the red zone whilst looking for him, you NEED to get out. No matter what."

Gwen takes note of that last statement in particular and maintains her focus towards the open portal.

"How long do I have?"

"I'd say approximately 10 minutes or so. If anything changes, I'll keep you updated via the comms."

Gwen then starts walking towards the portal, but as Max watches her, he immediately calls out to her.

"Gwen."

She looks back at him with the same unwavering determination as before.

"Be careful in there. I don't want to lose you too."

Gwen smiles softly back at him and then enters the portal, becoming increasingly worried as she continued to walk forward.

She then proceeds to enter the Null Void.

As Max watches his granddaughter disappear into the yellow portal, it then starts crackling with purple lightning as the projector itself starts shaking uncontrollably.

Almost instinctually, Max ran over to the projector and tried to maintain as much control over the portal as he could – only for the portal to just simply disperse. Max's eyebrows furrowed as far as they could go, and rushed for his wireless communication transmitter.

"GWEN!"

No response. The comms relied on the portal for the plumber suit to be able to respond inside.

Grandpa Max then fell on his knees, almost as if he felt his lifeforce being sucked right out of him. He didn't just lose Ben, but now Gwen is lost in the void without any sort of available help for the next thirty minutes whilst the projector recharges. As far as he knew, he might've just sent Gwen in to die.

He REALLY wanted to just throw the projector on the ground and smash it, it was the source of how both of his grandkids were lost to him after all – but if there was perhaps one way, ANY WAY, that the kids could be brought back…

With Max clearing the tears from his eyes, he rushes back into the Rustbucket, and tries one last hasty repair on the projector to see if he can re-establish a connection with Gwen's comms.

"Please, just… HANG ON, you two!"

* * *

**Meanwhile… In the Scarlet Devil Mansion…**

The battle was now only beginning.

Kevin tried lunging at the two, only for Multimix and Flan to dodge and fire back at him – causing Kevin to fall extremely quickly to the ground – even embedding him into it a little.

"Tch, I hope this isn't what you're planning on doing the entire time!" Kevin shouted as he rose out of the ground with his Diamondhead powers.

Kevin then shoots fireballs from his Heatblast arm, with Ben and Flan prioritising dodging them. However, Vilgax emerges from behind Kevin and manages a successful grab onto Flan, whom spins her in a blistering circle and propels her through the mansion walls whilst she screams in pain.

"Flandre!" Multimix shouted whilst having his attention immediately cut back to Vilgax, who was now running right to him.

In the distance, Remilia is gritting her teeth as her anger only kept continuing to increase.

_"Having MY coronation over Gensokyo ruined? Fine. Getting beat up by unusually strong and freaky youkai that are somehow able to resist my danmaku? Fine. But for those bastards to hurt my sister like this…!"_ Remilia thought as she clenched her right fist hard, getting increasingly impatient at Ben's inability to end this quickly.

She still had a little bit of faith, but her patience is hanging by a thread.

Vilgax then tried several punch flurries towards Multimix, who kept dodging and flying away from his attacks whilst Kevin tried to snipe out Ben with his still raised Heatblast arm.

Ben then flies even further away at a faster speed and switches Multimix into his Fire mode – with the complete green hair now becoming a green-red fade and growing fiery pointed wings on his back.

As Kevin still fires his blasts, Ben actually catches one as it's travelling to him, spins around with the fireball still in hand at a ridiculous speed and flings it right back to Kevin – which actually made him skid back a little bit from the increased speed the ball gained as he reeled in pain.

"Heh, not bad Tennyson… But how long will you keep this up?!" Kevin muttered to himself with a crazed smile on his face before jumping right back into the action.

In the meantime, Vilgax tried lunging at Ben again, this time with far more force and consistency in his jumps – meaning that Multimix had to constantly evade every single one of them, and the jumps themselves weren't getting any less frequent… Not to mention that there was only so high that Ben could fly up to inside the mansion.

Soon enough, Vilgax manages to grab onto Ben's leg and throws him into the ground at an incredibly speed, making his body bounce up slightly as Ben spits out saliva from the force. As his body is still in the air, Vilgax descends from the air quickly at the same time and kicks Ben into the ground, rendering him immobile as he was now stuck into the floor. Kevin was smiling and laughing during the whole thing, having all four of his arms crossed whilst he enjoyed the show.

As Multimix tried to shake off the pain, Vilgax grabbed his arm and threw him across the floor one more time. Before Ben could get up, Vilgax places his giant foot over Ben's stomach – truly rendering him unable to move.

Whilst Ben grunted and struggled, Flandre emerged out of the Flan-shaped crack in the wall as she thrusted her palms out to the side, having a large array of sharp rainbow danmaku spikes suspended in mid-air. One could almost say that her eyes were glowing with red-hot rage at this point.

She then moves her palm towards Kevin's direction, with all of the danmaku spikes throwing themselves at Kevin, whom simply smirked and used his Diamondhead arm to create a giant barrier to block them.

The danmaku spikes were able to pass through the diamond with no issue, but the problem now was that she wouldn't even be able to know if she successfully hit him with one or not.

As Flandre turns her attention to Vilgax with a very serious look on her face, the two exchanged glares right before Kevin busted out of the right wall where Flandre was the closest to in order to ambush and surprise her, and also threw her onto the ground – making sure to step on her as well to keep her from moving.

Flandre panted heavily and grunted as she tried to use her immense strength to escape from Kevin's foot, but it was simply no use for the mutated amalgam – considering that not even Four Arms, Ben's currently strongest alien, is able to compare in strength. She perhaps might've been able to do way more if she got fully serious earlier at the start of the battle.

As Flan turns her head towards Ben's direction, she sees Vilgax tap something on Ben's chest, which creates a giant red fog that when dissipated – revealed Ben's familiar human form.

"They can do that…?!" Flan asked, shocked to see Ben being forced out of his transformation.

"Y-Yeah…" Ben replied, still grunting from the force from Vilgax's foot.

"Your pathetic family and friends have wasted my time long enough!" Vilgax screeched as he eyed Kevin, with the latter knowing what he was going to say next and smirked. His revenge against Ben was close.

"That misshapen amalgam will extract the Omnitrix from you here and now, and once it is mine, Tennyson – I will make your death as AGONISING and slow as possible!"

Ben started struggling as much as he could, but no matter how much effort he put in – he couldn't break free, or access the Omnitrix. A futile struggle.

Was this really it for him?

"You've had me down before, but you know what happened that day. You think it's going to happen again sometime?" Ben stated as he gave off a fake smirk, with Flandre noticing Ben's feigned arrogance.

"Continue to make light of the situation whilst you can, child. We'll see just how much fight you'll still have left in you without the Omnitrix at your beck and call!"

Kevin then grabbed Flandre by the head and punched her so hard in the stomach that she flied backwards into the mansion corridors, coincidentally right in front of the obscured Remilia.

Remilia's eyebrows then twitched uncontrollably in absolute rage, to the point where it became the only thing motivating her entire being as she slowly tried to stand up despite her injuries, focusing on ahead to Kevin in particular as she kept stumbling slowly towards the now completely ruined mansion hall – if you can even call it that in this state.

Kevin then goes towards the broken wall where Remilia's pedestal once and goes outside the mansion temporarily, only to return in a few seconds with a device that Ben somewhat recognised – it was the same device that Kevin was carrying on his back throughout their entire battle near Niagara Falls. He also figured that this was the machine that was going to extract the Omnitrix from him.

Ben gulped hard, feeling absolutely terrified.

"I've waited TOO LONG for this. Extract the Omnitrix, NOW!" Vilgax announced as he took his foot off of Ben just so Kevin could hold him down firmly whilst the extraction process commenced.

Right before Kevin was able to settle down the extractor towards the Omnitrix, a danmaku ball flew from an angle where it knocked the machine right out of Kevin's hands. Both Vilgax and Kevin let out their immediate confusion as Ben looked up towards the scarlet red sky, and he was soon able to make out two recognisable figures.

"Huh, they really did some work to ya', didn't they, kid…?"

"You really weren't lying, Marisa… Just what kind of fight happened here?"

"Reimu?! Marisa?!" Ben shouted, in absolute disbelief that they would be here out of the blue.

"The shrine maiden…" Vilgax and Kevin muttered to themselves whilst glaring at the two girls.

"Eh? No mention of me whatsoever, like I don't even exist? That's a bit annoying." Marisa stated as her face became more serious.

"So, you two are Ben's enemies from his world?" Reimu asked calmly, slightly annoyed at the state Ben's in due to the duo.

"Heh, naturally." Kevin proudly admitted, already wanting to pounce on the two and start beating them as hard as he did the others.

"Then let's just get this done with, I'm tired, Ben's hurt, and I need to sweep the shrine right after."

"You're going to be having your friend sweeping your ashes when I'm finished with you." Vilgax replied, squinting.

"Reimu, don't underestimate them! They're able to give me a much harder time working together!" Ben shouted, trying to warn them.

"Too late!" Kevin shouted as he tried flying towards Reimu and Marisa, only for the two to hit him with a very abrupt cooperative blast that knocked him right back into the floor.

As Ben realises that he's free, the Omnitrix now blared its infamous tone, changing into the green active mode - as it was apparently recharging when Vilgax cancelled out the transformation early. Vilgax's head, however, immediately snapped to his location upon hearing it, as he too was very familiar with the Omnitrix's features.

As Vilgax ran and jumped right to Ben in hopes of stopping him, Ben immediately presses the button on the watch and slams down on a certain alien's silhouette.

When the green fog fades, and a quick eye widen from Vilgax later, he gets punched back by four tough red fists in fingerless gloves whilst he was still in the air. Ben then pulls his fists back and smirks as he gets up from the floor, whilst Vilgax stops himself from skidding across the floor from that punch.

"Heh, y' know, I'm ready to do this the old-fashioned way, squidface!" Four Arms shouts as he charges right towards Vilgax, with the latter doing the same until they ended up clashing.

Meanwhile, Kevin emerged right out of the ground in a fit of rage towards the two girls, both of which were able to just about dodge a flying Kevin's Diamondhead blade that was aimed for their necks.

The two then backed off from Kevin's position, and continued firing their danmaku, both of which paid very close attention to how Kevin was reacting to their attacks.

"Heh, struggling a bit over there?" Marisa taunted, already seeing that Kevin is an extremely emotional fighter.

Kevin then feigned a chuckle, but was deep-down extremely pissed off. He readied a huge fireball with his Heatblast arm and threw it as hard as he could towards Marisa, but it dissipated like a lit birthday candle when it came into contact with a few of Marisa's danmaku. He wide-eyed at the sight of this, extremely unsure of what to do.

Responding only to his bubbling anger, he flew as fast he could to grab Marisa, whom just simply whizzed right past him and continued firing her danmaku.

"Power is one thing, but what good is it if you can't even catch up to me, da ze~?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Kevin shouted, extremely irritated that this miniature looking girl was actually contending with him, hell – even beating him badly.

Reimu continued firing her shots alongside Marisa, with both of their bullets being blocked by a struggling Kevin with a massive diamond shield he constructed.

"Tch, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Kevin then proceeded to use one of the powers of one he just absorbed recently – thrusting all four of his palms towards the two from behind the shield as a danmaku circle was visible behind him. Reimu and Marisa widened their eyebrows at this, knowing what this meant.

He then fired a lot of danmaku-charged icicles towards the two girls in hopes of overpowering their own, but this backfired massively, causing Kevin to have his body twist, turn and reel in pain from all of the girls' bullets impacting him. His icicle danmaku simply wasn't strong enough.

"But how is this even…?!-"

He then remembered back to when Ben, as Diamondhead, was fighting him on a grassy field before they got temporarily abducted onto the Megacruiser back in their dimension.

_"You are one sorry sight, rock-head!"_

_"That's Diamondhead… And speaking of sorry sights, have you ever looked in the mirror lately?"_

_"It's payback time for turning me into a FREAK!"_

_"…You've always been a freak, Kevin… Except now that the ugly is also on the outside!"_

_"Diss me all you want, I'm still ten times better than you! I've got all your powers, plus my own! I'M KEVIN 11!"_

_When he fired his Diamondhead arm straight towards Ben, all of the diamond shards cracked when it touched him, with Ben even crushing one of the shards that he managed to catch to demonstrate his upcoming point._

_"Yeah, well too bad that all of your powers are only a TENTH as powerful as mine!"_

…

Kevin, whom is still being shot at by Reimu and Marisa, winced as he realised that his danmaku was only an eleventh as strong as Cirno's. It was now clear to him that he was never going to win the fight at this rate.

"Alright then, time to do Ben a favour and clean this up." Marisa announced as she and Reimu stopped their attack, with Kevin being unable to move from the ground as he saw a very colourful bright light in the sky where she was – he gulped hard at the sight of this.

"N-no, wait!"

Marisa ignored his cries and continued charging her yin-yang amulet, before moving it slowly towards Kevin's direction and became fully serious.

"**MASTER** **SPARK**!" Marisa yelled, which summoned a tremendous colourful beam that darkened the entire area a bit as it rushed straight towards Kevin's body. When it impacted, Kevin yelled as he tried to resist the blast as much as he could, with him feeling like his body was breaking apart from the amount of force that thrashed through him.

As Vilgax was caught with Four Arms in an arm struggle, he briefly squints over to the broken mansion window, where Kevin is only able to be seen only slightly as his arms frail about from the massive beam which continued to impact him, as the ground beneath him crackled to its force and continued to break apart – progressively sinking its victim.

"Bah! USELESS!" Vilgax shouted as he broke out of the arm struggle and delivered a brutal right hook towards the Tetramand's face, as he flew into a crumbling wall. Ben briefly took a second to breathe and nudged himself out of the wall with a lot of force, causing some of the bricks that supported his back to crumble outwards one by one. Marisa's Master Spark faded in the background as the lighting around the area returned back to normal.

"One freak down, one left to go." Four Arms stated with a smirk, he was getting a lot more confident now that Kevin was put down.

Vilgax said nothing and rushed towards him once more, as Ben followed up with the same idea.

Before the two could clash again, Reimu flew down extremely quickly in between the two and delivered a powerful shockwave attack with her Gohei, causing Vilgax to skid across the floor again as he dug his metallic claws deep into the ground in order to stop himself.

Four Arms paused himself mid-run, being extremely impressed with Reimu's inner abilities. Thank god she was on his side.

"Woah…" was the only words that escaped Four Arms' mouth at this point.

As Vilgax struggled to remove his claws from the ground, he noticed Marisa also floating slowly down next to Reimu, both of which were in front of Ben, as they prepared for his next attack.

"I see that more research needs to be done in order to counter your infuriating danmaku… No matter." Vilgax stated calmly, causing Ben to squint at him in anticipation of him tackling them out of nowhere – something he felt was in his character.

"You were succeeded today because you had the shrine maiden and the magician to support you – I will NOT make the same mistake next time, TENNYSON."

Ben blinked a few times. Vilgax? Admitting to not being prepared?

"Ha! Where's all that confidence gone, Vilgy? I thought you were gonna take this from me?" Ben scoffed whilst giving off the widest grin ever, as he moved his upper-left arm to show the Omnitrix symbol to him – whilst he kept gesturing to it.

"And I will, Tennyson…!"

Vilgax then ripped his hand straight out of the ground and smacked it onto the floor, creating a brief earthquake that knocked everyone standing to the ground, as well as creating a massive dust cloud that completely masked his presence, except for a harsh red glow resembling his eyes.

During this moment whilst everyone was recovering, large metallic footsteps can be heard disappearing into the distance, as well as a large "whoosh", indicating a huge jump.

When the three finally did recover, and the dust cloud settled, Vilgax was gone.

"So, he ran off, huh…" Reimu muttered as she picked her dropped gohei up from the ground.

"Yup, heeeeeee's gone." Marisa muttered back as she patted her dusty clothes.

"I'll catch up to him, he's not even gonna know what hit him!" Four Arms shouted as he started trying to run from the ruined mansion hall to the outside, where before he could try jumping across a huge wave of water, the Omnitrix signalled a droning tone…

"Aw man…!" Ben shouted as the Omnitrix transformed him back into his human form, still in his lunging position.

"Yeah kid, I think your watch is onto something here- I think it agrees with us in taking a break, okay?" Marisa shouted from a distance, still inside the ruined hall.

"But he's still out there, if we don't book it – he's gonna start-"

"Ben, he's been fighting for a while now. If he's truly smart, he's gonna take his chance to recover for now." Reimu plainly stated.

"Oh… right." Ben replied, scratching his head whilst smiling weakly.

Something then caught his attention whilst he looked around the open environment, finding the massive deep crater that Marisa created when fighting Kevin.

When he looked down, he could see that Kevin had also disappeared, as well as the extracting machine that they were going to use on the Omnitrix.

As soon as Ben returned, he found a stumbling Remilia and Flandre, both with tattered and ripped clothes, panting as they tried their hardest to stand up straight.

"Flan? You doing alright?"

As Flan continued to pant, she gave him a soft smile and nodded slightly, indicating that she was _mostly_ okay.

Ben than gave a soft smile back. He was glad that they didn't get roughed up too badly.

Soon after, the two vampire sisters then began to wake all of the members of the mansion back up, starting with Sakuya – before progressing onto the others. Cirno and Daiyousei, whom were thrown onto the ground by Kevin during their initial appearances, were the last to be waken up.

"Eurgh, my head hurts…" Cirno said softly as she held her head in dizziness.

When she fully came to her senses, she noticed that every person in the mansion was standing near her and Dai, including Ben in particular.

"H-Hey! You're the guy who fought me a few hours ago!"

Ben then chuckled as he gave a confident grin.

"Hah, glad to see you're awake now." Ben stated, still smirking at her.

"Alright then, we're having our rematch! RIGHT NOW-" Cirno announced, before falling on her knees to the ground, grunting in pain.

"You've lost too much energy, ice fairy. It will take a while before all of it returns to you again." Sakuya stated calmly, crouching down as she observed her condition.

Daiyousei then tried sitting up from the floor, before gesturing her head in a miniature bow.

"T-Thank you for beating him!"

"Yeah… Thanks, I guess…" Cirno muttered and pouted whilst trying to look away from Ben with an angry expression on her face.

Marisa gave off a smirk, whilst Reimu sighed with a grin forming straight after.

"You, human boy." Remilia called out, getting everyone's attention.

"Huh? What's up?"

"Come with me outside into the garden. I need to speak to you."

Ben then recalled what she said previously, and arched his back with a visible annoyance on his face, as he slouched over with her away from the hall, causing Marisa to only barely keep herself from laughing.

* * *

**Scarlet Devil Mansion – The Garden**

When they arrived in the garden, it aligned with the posh aesthetic of the mansion as a whole, with a decently sized statue standing in the center of the garden among very thick bushes. Water was flowing through rectangular slits that spanned the entire garden walkway.

Remilia than thrusted her palm towards the scarlet-red sky, causing the red fog to dissipate across into the horizon, causing the bright yellow sunlight to impact the entire area, as well as the visible ocean in the distance, making the scenery even more beautiful. However, due to Remilia's nature, she kept herself and Ben close to the shaded areas all the time to avoid being evaporated by the sun.

"Honestly, I was really prepared to yell at you here. But I've been doing some thinking, and I just wanted to say: Thanks."

Ben then smiled with an anime sweat drop forming on his head, he was never really complimented like this before.

"Oh, uh – no problem. I'm a hero, so it's just what I do, I guess." Ben said as he stumbled through his words, giving a childish grin.

"A hero… right. I heard what Flan was saying back there, she really looked up to you."

Ben already knew this, but was still surprised to hear it. But this also reminded him of something else.

"So, what's gonna happen to her? Are you going to lock her up down there again?" Ben said, frowning his eyebrows slightly.

Remilia picked up on this and couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Haha, no. I won't be locking her this time."

Ben then sighed a great deal of relief, with Remilia walking slowly away from him further into the garden. She signalled him to follow.

"But have you ever wondered why I locked her down there in the first place?"

Ben gulped; it was the most obvious question that he should've asked earlier. "No, actually…"

"You see, Flan's mental state has always been… questionable. I've tried for literally centuries to keep her calm, but no matter what I tried – she always resurfaced this… crazed mentality."

Ben almost gagged here due to how unexpected that piece of information was, "these girls are seriously THAT old?!" – he thought in his head.

"Hmm? Are you okay?" Remilia asked, with a raised eyebrow as she stared at him in confusion.

"No, no, sorry. Continue."

"…Anyway, she possessed the power to destroy literally anything she set her sights on by simply fully concentrating on it and squeezing one of her hands. She had a great tendency to overuse this in her crazed state."

"Thankfully, locking her up has mellowed her out a bit – but thanks to you, you've helped set her sights in another direction."

Ben then paused a bit in absolute horror as he and Remilia stopped walking. He was already imagining how things could've ended up since she could've used this at any time when they first met.

"So… you locked her up because she was too trigger-happy with that power?"

"Correct."

Ben then stared out into the distance, reflecting on all of what just happened. Maybe this one trip to the mansion wasn't such a bad idea after all… Even if Vilgax, or debatably Kevin, wasn't able to be properly put down.

"So – in order to express my gratitude, I want to put forth and grant you access to some privileges as a former guest of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Consider yourself VIP." Remilia stated as she gave a soft and cute smile towards Ben, who briefly looked away in embarrassment.

"I'll inform Meiling, my gatekeeper, to allow you into the mansion at any time you show up. You're also free to use any of our facilities, such as our library, and you can even ask us for help with anything if you're struggling. We obviously have some work to do in rebuilding the hall, but the other facilities shouldn't be damaged all too badly as of now."

"Wait, seriously?!" Ben asked, wide eyed.

"Seriously." Remilia replied, softly nodding as she smiled.

"Aw man! Thanks!"

"No, thank you for helping us – and my sister."

There was now a brief moment of silence between the two as Ben recalled an important thought.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask…"

"Huh? Sure, lay it on me!" Remi replied enthusiastically. Catching Ben a bit off-guard with her slightly childish nature.

"I… actually don't come from the Outside World. I mean, I do – but not in the one you know. I came here from another world, and I want to eventually get back to my cousin and grandpa. Do you know a way of being able to return me home?"

Remilia couldn't really think of anything that she knew that would help him – but couldn't help but feel extremely intrigued about his origins. _"A human boy, from another dimension? Wow, he's literally full of surprises…"_

"Erm, I don't think I'm aware of anything personally… I'd recommend talking to Patchouli. I'll get you to meet her when we get back."

Ben then nodded with a smile, as Remilia returned with a nod and grin of her own.

Whilst the two started walking back towards the main building, Remilia thought deeply with miniature fires in her eyes.

_"I guess my takeover of Gensokyo will have to wait another day… Though, I don't really feel like doing it anytime soon… Not until I give those freaks a piece of my mind!"_

* * *

**Back inside, a while later…**

As Sakuya called to the maid fairies that were helping rebuild the broken parts of the mansion for a break, everyone gathered outside in a circle within the garden for some tea. Tea wasn't really Ben's "cup of tea", funnily enough, but after giving it a brief try – he actually thought it wasn't all too bad. Sakuya noticed this as everyone was drinking and gave a soft smile that wasn't noticed by anyone.

In the meantime, Reimu and Marisa were asked about Ben's story by Remilia and Flandre, with everyone else seemingly progressively building interest in it themselves as they continued explaining it in turns.

When they finished, Patchouli's eyes noticeably lit up whilst still retaining her calm and serious expression somehow. It was pretty interesting for everyone to see, and even gathered her a few chuckles.

As Reimu and Marisa talked with each other outside, with Marisa being the louder one of the two, Ben stuck around inside the entrance area of the mansion as he looked all around him. He remembered back to his crazy battle with Sakuya. What a good first impression of the place that was.

Before he exited, he was called over by Patchouli, the person that Remilia suggested that he talked to.

"Oh, hi. Patchouli, right?"

"Yes."

"So, er – Remilia told me that I could talk to you about a problem of mine."

"I heard. She called me over to discuss this problem with me before-hand."

"So, is there a way I can get back after I beat Vilgax and Kevin?"

"Perhaps."

Ben raised an eyebrow here. Perhaps? What did that mean?

"I've seen some entries before in a few books about dimensional travel, but from all the books I've seen so far – there isn't enough detailed about it for me to successfully send you home somehow."

"Oh..." Ben looked down to the ground, his whole body feeling heavy as this news hit him hard.

"But, however, I did state that this was only from all the books I've read so far. I haven't actively looked into dimensional travel yet, so you might still have a chance."

"R-Really?!"

Now it was Ben's turn for his eyes to light up.

"Yes, but on one condition."

"Sure! What is it?"

"As you might be able to tell, I am always searching for new knowledge for me to obtain and comprehend. If you let me examine the so-called 'Omnitrix', and its DNA technology, I'll promise to keep actively looking into dimensional travel for you."

Ben was unsure about this, but he felt that this wasn't that big of a price to pay. Especially when the end result of all of this would be him returning home.

"Thanks, Patchouli. I'll let you look at the watch."

Patchouli then nodded with no visible expression on her face.

"Yo', Ben! We're gonna get going now! You ready?" Marisa announced from behind the door, giving off the same bubbly smile that she always does. Patchouli squinted at her in annoyance a bit for some reason, though nobody noticed this.

"Yup, I'm coming." Ben smiled back as he followed Marisa out of the door, only to be stopped yet again, but by someone else…

"Huh? Flan?" Ben asked, discovering that it was Flandre that wanted to speak to him.

"T-thanks for helping my sister accept me being able to leave my room, and showing me what it's like to be a hero." Flandre smiled as she rushed into Ben for a hug, now being incredibly happy that she is free to explore more than just her tiny room and be able to interact with her sister.

"Huh?! Flan, get off… Your hug is too tight– and you're embarrassing me…"

Marisa then burst out laughing once more, with Flan seemingly not hearing her as she continued to hug Ben, and with Patchouli doing a little head tilt whilst still maintaining a serious face.

When Flandre let go, Ben briefly gasped for air, adding onto Marisa's laughing – with Flan seemingly unaware again.

"N-No problem, Flan… Anytime."

As Ben walked out of the door, Marisa walked next to him and whispered into his ear.

"Ya' sure you two don't want to smooch before you leave?" Marisa asked as she smirked, which earned her a light hit from a silent, blushing and flustered Ben with his arm as she continued to giggle.

As the two walked to Reimu, whom was observing the calm and slow waves of the ocean washing up below, she gave off a huge sigh. They had all already given their goodbyes to everyone in the mansion

"Okay, you two ready?"

"Yup." Marisa replied.

"Almost." Ben responded, touching the Omnitrix button to cycle to Multimix, but his arm is grabbed by Marisa right before he slammed down on the watch.

"I can tell you're still pretty worn out by the fight, want a ride on the back of the broom with me?" She asked, giving a soft smile.

"Heh, okay then." Ben replied with a smirk, actually being curious as to what it felt like riding on an actually functional flying broom.

With Ben holding his arms across Marisa's back, he felt him and Marisa floating upwards as Reimu did the same on her own beside them.

With one last look at the mansion behind him, Ben smiled softly as the three flew at an intermediate speed into the distance. It was going to take a little while before they got back to the shrine, so Ben used this opportunity to look at the beautiful ocean beneath him, as it glittered with the warm sunlight that bounced on top of it.

"Phew, I guess I can say I'm back from checking things out around here for now…" Ben muttered as he chuckled, imagining what Grandpa and Gwen would comment on this view.

"Yeah, welcome back, alright…" Reimu replied as she giggled a bit.

The three then continued gliding into the distance. Their journey to the Scarlet Devil Mansion was now over…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWIE! This chapter took a lot out of me and then some.

This is a pretty long chapter, probably my biggest one yet from the looks of things, and a lot of stuff went down in here.

So, what did you think? Was the Scarlet Devil Mansion arc as a whole good? Was the pacing right? Was all the character interactions and fight scenes great as well as the set-ups?

Well, I'll leave that to you viewers for you to decide by making a review, should you wish to do so. Feedback, either praise or critical responses, are all welcome – as per usual.

See you all next time in **Chapter 7: "Rediscovery of Past Bonds"**

Don't miss it!

* * *

**Glossary**

**Ben** **10**

**The Megacruiser**: A highly advanced spaceship that once belonged to **Slix** **Vigma**, a now destroyed mechanical alien that once abducted strong warriors across multiple galaxies from their home planets in order to make them fight one another, all for the entertainment of the diverse alien visitors on-board. Ben and Kevin were abducted during their battle in Season 2 of the original series' episode "Grudge Match", and was taken under control by Kevin after Ben escaped. It is now inactive.

**Touhou**

**Sakuya Izayoi: **The chief maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and is extremely loyal to her superior – the owner of the mansion itself, Remilia Scarlet. She was, before Ben and the group arrived, the only human that was _known_ to have ever visited the mansion. She's easy-going, elegant and polite, but can get very serious when she needs to be.

**Patchouli Knowledge: **A witch that resides within the Scarlet Devil Mansion, is great friends with Remilia Scarlet and is the mansion's resident librarian. She's highly intelligent and has a great thirst for information – but is very emotionless and suffers from long-time reclusively and asthma.

**Hong Meiling**: A youkai, albeit of an unknown type, that is the gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion – mainly known for her immense skill in martial arts and Qi/Ki. She's very laid-back, but is also known to sleep on the job often.

**_[Love Sign] _Master** **Spark**: Marisa's ultimate beam attack and her signature move. Essentially, think of Goku's Kamehameha from Dragon Ball, but super colourful.

**Reimu's "Gohei"**: Reimu's "Purification Rod", stemming from her duties as a shrine maiden. She often uses it in her attacks as a surprisingly effective melee weapon.


End file.
